A Raven's Song
by ninmenju-shin
Summary: Slade and Trigon have been plotting against the Titans, unaware of each other. Trigon's plan fails, but his meddling could work to Slade's advantage. Major BB&Rae. several songfic chapters.[COMPLETE]
1. late night snack

            I probably shouldn't try to start my first fic at eleven o' clock but its summer and I'm all hyped on various sugars and chemicals. Now onto the madness!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans in any way possible or plausible, but I do in fact own a werewolf, come to think of it I don't remember feeding him thi- AAAAAAAHHHH!

Titans tower 12:31 AM

The dark curtain of night had fallen over the normally bustling Jump City as all of the streets and buildings stood in a still hush while they awaited morning. Yet one super powered green teenager was still awake, sitting in his pigsty of a room on the top bunk of his unkempt bed reading his new monthly horror comic.

            Beast boy and his teammates had returned from their day of fighting various freaks and villains ready to take a well deserved rest, but how could he sleep with the thought of werewolves and vampires fresh in his already disturbed mind?

             While Robin and the rest of his friends had been asleep for hours, beast lay awake in his bed with his lamp shining just bright enough to create an army of shadows against the green walls of his room.

            Each new shadow his eyes fell upon raised his heart rate higher and higher until he frantically scurried across his floor tripping over various piles of forgotten clothes and plates of moldy tofu, and flipped the light switch on the wall.

            The ceiling fan cast a welcome shine upon his room, dissolving all of the threatening shadows as beast boy trudged back to his bed to spend the rest of the night with his light on. As he settled back into his cool sheets beast boy heard a loud disturbance coming from the living room.

            No longer hysteric from his recent horror story he disregarded it as Cyborg getting a midnight snack. But soon the small disturbance became an unsettling flurry (A/N: I like that word ) of loud thumps, scratches and crashes.

            Beast Boy ran into the living room "DAMMIT CYBORG I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP HERE!!" He yelled. But as his eyes searched the room he could tell he should have stayed in his.

            The living room looked like it was attacked by thousands of clawed rats, huge scratches and gashes along the walls and across the couch, and the sofa cushions looked as if they had been eaten then spit out, they had fang marks ripping the fabric and fur was strewn all over the room. Beast Boy cringed as the stench of wolf wafted to his sensitive nose.

            And while he stood in the doorway gazing the destruction a furry blur raced towards him, unnoticed and unseen, going for the kill.

I know, shorty short short, but im still recovering from a wolf attack here!

Reviews are like medicine, as soon as I get just one Ill be all healed and ready fer more.


	2. unwelcomed visitor

Okay everybody I'm all healed and ready for more crappy ficness, I am rather disappointed at the lack of reviews though.

sniff I THOUGHT YOU CARED!!!sniff

Well I'm back by not necessarily popular demand to drive you insane with my crappy fanfic; I'll try to make this one longer though.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans then I'm afraid the show would make your eyes bleed, be thankful and don't sue me.

ON TO THE CRAP!!!!

Titans Tower 12:34 AM

Beast Boy saw the white blur in the corner of his eye, and in a split second, due to his wonderful alertness, turned into a moth and fluttered to the other side of the room. The wolf made a four point landing in the door way, its jaws snapping on thin air with fierce primal force.

What had happened? It's prey had been right there one second and gone the next? It sniffed the air to find the creatures scent, and it's piercing yellow eyes fell upon a silent green moth, coming to a rest on the mangled sofa.

Beast Boy fluttered down onto the sofa and returned to his normal form to face his attacker. As he transformed the wolf bristled and growled menacingly at It's new found prey. It bared a set of gleaming white fangs at the green teen waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

Beast Boy had landed just beyond pouncing distance of the snarling wolf, his animal mind making calculations his human mind would get dizzy trying to solve. "Hey there little guy, er, big guy, how did you get past Cy's security?" Beast boy questioned.

Cyborg's security systems could stop a radioactive mutant elephant, it could stop a terrorist bomb squad, it could withstand a nuclear explosion, it could drive away a mob of hyper fan girls, but not one stupid animal?

Then suddenly bb's brain though of a perfectly reasonable explanation and a well thought out plan of attack," You must be robot sent by slade to uncover our secrets and find our weaknesses so you destroyed our living room looking for evidence or blackmail photos!"

Beast Boy said this in one exited breath, as if it was the first intelligent thought that had ever crossed through his mind (A/N It kinda was). But one sniff debunked (A/N I love that word) his entire theory. "Okay, you don't smell like a robot, so never mind." He said, disappointed.

The wolf was waiting for its prey to make a move, but it never did. All that the green creature did was make annoying noises from its mouth. It did not growl, it did not whine, it just made aggravating, meaningless noises. And so word by word, sentence by sentence, the words made the wolf more and more furious. Like someone poking you and poking you for attention until you finally give in and bite their finger off.

When Beast Boy had finally stopped talking he noticed that wolf's growl had become a deafening snarl. As if it increased, unnoticed while he had been talking. The wolf's fury had reached its boiling point, and it pounced off of its spring loaded legs, closing the gap between the two.

Beast Boy dodged to his right just in time, and the wolf once again snapped on empty air.

Beast Boy's calculations had not accounted for the added fury, as, in nature, the fury of an animal gives it added strength, and can add immeasurable power to an animal's pounce or snap. And because of this miscalculation he was now face to face with the furious wolf, giving him one choice, to fight.

Beast Boy transformed into a green wolf, so that he could even the odds. He growled and bristled at the unwelcome visitor, warning it, telling that this was his territory and the beast was not welcomed here.

Beast Boy's transformation had startled the wolf, one minute it was a helpless human, and now it was a bristling wolf, like itself. But realizing that it was larger the confused wolf regained it composure. Only to find the strange wolf warning it, telling it not to intrude. How dare that wolf! This was its territory, its land to rule!

The wolf had ignored Beast Boy's warning, leaving him to deal with the intruder the old fashioned way.' Good, I like the old fashioned way' He thought. And with that one last thought he pounced, fangs bared, onto the white intruder, it had its chance, and now it had to deal with him.

The wolf stood poised for battle, not even flinching as the green wolf cut through the air between them, waiting for the time to strike. And when its new opponent was just close enough, its whiskers barely grazing the ends of its fur, it ducked and slid to the left.

Leaving the changeling in the air, unable to avoid its target, it crashed, and the sound of breaking plastic rung through the air.

Beast Boy rose from the crumpled mess, cut very badly across the face from the jagged pieces of plastic and metal. He turned just in time to see the sun rise from the horizon and the strange wolf disappear into the shadows of the stairway.

Beast Boy returned to his human form and cradled the shattered object in his arms. He sat down, bathed in the morning light, holding it close to him. "M-my g-g-gamestation."

Okay, that's all you get. Let's see if we can do a little better on the reviews this time.

No gamestations were harmed in the making of this fanfic


	3. lets go to the tapes!

Thanx a bunch to The-shapeshifting-sweethe for being my first reviewer ever, anytime you wanna have werewolf fight me and Jax will be ready!

Will bb be blamed for the living room massacre and get his allowance taken away? And if he does how will he pay for a new gamestation? Well none of those questions will be answered in the next chapter, so drive yourselves crazy thinking about them (if my crappy fic hasn't already driven you crazy)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; all I own is a crappy apartment in Atlanta, and a not-so-well-trained werewolf named Jax. Oh, and a toaster.

Onto some well deserved crap

Titan's Tower 5:43 AM

Beast Boy sat in the living room in a fetal position, hugging the wreckage of gamestation close to him. He stayed in this position for five hours, rocking back and forth and listing all the games he could no longer play.

"No more final fantasy, or donkey Kong, or Mario, or parasite eve, or kingdom hearts, or tekken....." on and on without end (A/N the titans own way too many video games), until Cyborg's hulking figure appeared in the doorway.

"Hey bb, what are you doing up so....." Cyborg stopped in mid-sentence as he gazed at the disaster that was once the living room. "BEAST BOY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY POOR LIVING ROOM!!!!!!"

All of a sudden all of the Titans began herding into the living room, alarmed by Cyborg's scream.

"Friend Cyborg what has happened to the room of living" Starfire asked, still in her pajamas. "Geez bb, are you teething or something" Robin joked, giving a small chuckle. "It's not funny man!" Cyborg yelled "He completely destroyed my living room. I practically live in here man, that's why we call it, a living room!"

"I'm not so sure he did it" Raven said, leaning over Beast Boy. All of the other Titans formed a circle around Beast Boy and looked down at his huddled form, though he didn't notice them.

"Or raceway 5000, or cruising the world, or sponge bob, or the hulk, or Spiderman, or tales of symphonia, or sphinx and the cursed mummy, or.... Oh, hey guys, whatcha lookin at?"

"I believe you may be correct Raven" Starfire added, "As friend Beast Boy would never purposely destroy his station of games"

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked. "All right ya little grass stain" Cyborg said, picking bb up by the collar of his shirt, "What the hell happened to my living room?"

"Oh, guys, there was this huge white wolf!" Beast Boy explained, still hanging in Cyborg's vice-like grip,

"I heard it and came in here and saw it completely destroying the tower! And man did it have some moves! It was dodgin' and lungin' like a pro! It dodged my jump and made me fall right on top of my poor gamestation! Then it ran into the hall and disappeared!"

When he had finished explaining Cyborg let go of his collar, making him fall to the ground. He stood still for a few moments, then doubled over in laughter, falling to the floor and clutching his side.

When he finished his hysterics Cyborg got up and wiped a tear from his eye." Man, that has got to be the best cover up story I've ever heard. But seriously, what happened?"

"It's not a story, that's what happened, seriously!" Beast Boy confirmed, annoyed that he was not taken seriously.

"This is just like what happened in the book that I am currently reading" Starfire said "the boy who cried wolf"

At this the Titans, except Raven, began to laugh hysterically again.

"Nice try, but nothing, especially not a dumb wolf, could get past my security systems" Cyborg explained," When Cyborg builds it, nobody breaks it!"

"Listen; if you don't believe me check the security cameras or somethin', because I didn't do it!"

"Sure thing, I got the security cameras tapped right into my arm" Cyborg said "we'll just check your alibi (A/N is that how you spell it?) Right now.

The Titans gathered around Cyborg's arm as he displayed the camera footage from last night. Sure enough there was the white wolf.

The Titans watched as the wolf slunk into the living room, proceeded destroying it, fought with Beast Boy, and ran away. Leaving Beast Boy huddled with his gamestation.

The Titans stared in awe as the camera stopped and they all turned to Beast Boy. "OooooKaaaay" Cyborg said, "I guess it was a wolf, but my security's still in tact, it couldn't have broken in, I would know if it did."

"Okay gang, looks like we've got another mystery on our hands"

"Uh, Robin"

"What?"

"Wrong show"

"Oh, sorry"

"So, how did the wolf get in?" Raven asked

"I don't think it did" Beast Boy answered" I think it was an inside job."

"Whatchu Talkin' 'bout Beast Boy?"

"Uh, Robin"

"What now"

"Wrong show again"

"Oh, sorry"

"What do you mean a job from the inside" asked Starfire

"I think that one of the titans may be a normal abnormal teen during the day, but at night, turn into a blood thirsty white wolf!" Beast Boy explained

"I think that there is, in this very room, a werewolf walking among us!!! Be afraid, be very afraid! Hide me, HIDE ME!!!" Beast Boy was now in hysterics

"Bb, as a friend, I have to say that that's really stupid, and you have serious problems" Raven said, in her usual monotone voice

"Still it's a possibility, and the only explanation we have so far, we can't rule it out just because Beast Boy said it" Robin explained

"Yah" bb said defiantly" Hey, wait!"

"But how will we confirm that one that one of our friends is indeed a wolf of were?" asked Starfire

"Titans, I propose that tonight, we have, a stakeout!"

sugarrushsugarrushsugarrushsugarrushsugarrushsugarrushsugarrushyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyum

Well whaddya think? Yes, no, maybe so?

I really do appreciate reviews even to say hi, they make me feel really good.

I think I'm getting these out real quick, do you?

Well in the next unappreciated chapter the titans stay up all night to try to flush out the wolf, and beast Boy puts his comic book obsession to good use to cure his cursed friend

I'm not completely sure who I want the were wolf to be, so if you really want it to be some one, tell me before Sunday, august 8th.

Thanks, bye.


	4. The calm before the stakeout

If I didn't make it clear enough in chapter three, I have no earthly idea who the were wolf should be. So I'm lettin' the people decide!

That means you, all of you readers who apparently are too lazy too review out there. I'm lettin' you write some of this fanfic.

Remember, it can't be Beast Boy or Cyborg, so cast your vote today!

Oh, and I am a big Terra hater, so she's not in this fic.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans it would be on adult swim, and it would take place in Tokyo, Japan. So go ahead, sick all of your lawyers on me, me and Jax could use some target practice.

Onto to the crappy fic of an underpaid, lazy, fresh-outta-collage, slacker with nothing better to do.

Yumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyum

"Alright Titans, get plenty of sleep today," Robin said, "Because we're staying up all night to test Beast Boy's little theory."

"Aye' Capn'," Cyborg said with an I'm-making-fun-of-you salute. "We'll sleep like nobodies business!"

"Well, actually, Cyborg, since the wolf wasn't half-bionic you're not a suspect. So why don't you start cleaning this place up?"

"Say What!" Cyborg exclaimed. "You heard me, fix this place up before our stakeout tonight." Robin said matter-of-fact-ly.

So Cyborg started his clean-up duties, muttering and cursing under his breath while all the rest of the Titans said good night and went back to bed. Beast Boy was glad that he could go back to sleep, since he hadn't slept at all the night before. And by the time he had gotten back to his room, he was too tired to even climb to the top bunk of his bed. Beast Boy flopped down on the bottom bunk and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Raven trudged back to her room, knowing that it would be a long day and an even longer night. She never was one for sleeping in, and the thought that she, or even one of her best friends could be a were wolf made it hard to fall asleep.

But this didn't bother her much, knowing that Robin only wanted to prove Beast Boy wrong, and she fell asleep around 7:30.

Starfire loved to sleep in and was happy to oblige to Robin's request, though she still wasn't quite sure what a 'were wolf' was, it had to be something bad. She was also excited to be taking part in a new earth ritual of 'steaking out'.

Robin had told her that they were to stay up all night, restrain the teammate that transformed into the wolf, and commence curing them. He had also told her that, if Beast Boy was right, they would have to look for the original were wolf that had bitten their friend, so that no one else could be harmed.

So Starfire knew that she should get plenty of rest if she wanted to help her friend, and commenced to do so accordingly.

Robin felt strange going to sleep in the morning. He wanted to do some research, or at least take some DNA samples of the fur in the room, but Beast Boy had told him that a were wolf's DNA changes when they transform, and as long as they were going on his theory, he was the expert, and Robin couldn't argue.

He knew that, while it didn't make much sense, he should give Beast Boy a break once in a while and humor him. "Who knows, he may actually be right for once," Robin said with a chuckle as he drifted off to sleep.

Cyborg was finished cleaning up the living room a little early for the stakeout, so he decided to go out and buy plenty of soda and junk food for his friends. Who apparently slept through lunch.

"Boy, they'll be hungry when they get up, and Cy's got a treat for them." Cyborg said, impressed with his own planning. A whole night of horror movies, video games (A/N he replaced the game station that bb broke), and junk food. Tonight was gonna rock.

At around 8:30 all of the Titans came downstairs, impressed with Cyborg's planning and cleaning job. "All right Cyborg!" Robin praised him, "Thanks for cleaning up and getting all the food, we really appreciate it!"

"Yeah, well, you owe me man, I don't know what but you owe me big time. "Cyborg assured him, thinking of the stuff he could make Robin do.

"All right Titans; let's start the movie and get this stakeout underway!"

Yumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyum

All right lazy reviewers, I can't start the next chapter until I get some suggestions so GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND REVIEW!!!!!

I'm seriously starting to think only one person reads my fic, it's not very good for my self-esteem

Remember to cast your vote cause I need to know what the people think!


	5. a little fluff for everyone

Wow, some people actually reviewed! Four, that's a personal best!

Well, I've made my decision, and a special thanks to Tawreh, I guess I didn't consider that (He he.....oops) but your idea makes perfect sense!

I know that I could wait to get a few more reviews in, but I like to get these chapters out quickly. (Four chapters in two days, that's pretty good huh?)

This might be a little shorter, since it's just kind of a fluff chapter, but hey, every good story needs fluff right?

I promise that the fluff is very important to the story.

Next chapter will be super fighting wolf action! I promise!

If you're nice to me I might even make an epilogue with some fluff. (Or maybe lotsa fluff)

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own the teen Titans? Do you? I can't even afford a lawyer, so don't sue me for putting well loved television characters in strange and confusing situations with horrible and petty writing skills. That wouldn't be very nice, now would it?

Let's all read some fluffy crap!

Ububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububububub

The Titans began their stakeout with a nice terrifying horror movie you may have heard of, called 'Signs'. (I had nightmares for weeks after I saw that!) And were all deeply disturbed and horrified. Even more horrified than when they had seen 'Blare Witch Project' the day before.

Then they all, well mostly Star, decided to watch a happy movie, and the titans got the privilege to watch 'Spiderman 2' (A/N the best movie ever!) which they had gotten as a treat from the city before the actual DVD release. (A/N lucky dogs –sniff-)

But when you have a room full of teens, with nothing to do but watch movies and eat junk food, things are bound to get boring.

"This is soooooo boring!" Beast Boy moaned. The other Titans nodded in agreement. The movies and food were cool, but five teenagers can only eat so much junk food and watch so many movies until they start to lose interest.

"Well why don't you and your short attention span read a book for once in your life?" Raven responded, not really making it sound like a question. "Hey, that's a great idea!" Beast Boy answered. Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It is?"

"Yeah, I'll brush up on my were wolf facts so we can be ready!" he said, running to his room to retrieve every comic book he owned, which took almost an hour.

"Of course." Raven said dryly, rolling her eyes. She returned to her book and was silent until Beast Boy had returned, his arms full of horror comics.

"I would like to fetch something from my room as well," Starfire announced, gliding over to the stairs and disappearing to her room. She returned a few moments later, with a camera hanging around her neck.

"Now I shall have sweet memories of my first 'stakeout' in my album of photos!" She said excitedly, taking a few snapshots of Beast Boy, his face hidden behind a copy of 'Under the Bed Monthly'.

Cyborg decided to, for the billionth time, check his security system for a breach; sure that he could fine a hole in the wall or something so that they could just go to bed. He still did not believe in were wolves, and probably never would.(A/N Unless I put him in this fic, MU-AH-HA-HA-HA!)

Robin helped Starfire take some memorial photos, loving every minute of it (A/N It's shameless the way they flirt).

The titans continued to go about these activities until one especially bored titan came to a realization. "Hey, bb,"

"Yeah, Cy?"

"Was last night a full moon?"

"Um, no, I don't think so, why?"

"I'm not tryin' to be an expert here, but don't were wolves only transform on nights with a full moon?"

"Uh........He heh......oops."

"Dude! We stayed up all night, skipped breakfast and lunch, made me clean the whole damn living room, and you didn't even have your facts straight!" Cyborg was furious. He wanted to throw things, he wanted to punch some one, he wanted to scream! So he commenced in doing all three.

"That's it, Beast Boy, I'm never listing to anything you say, any sound that ever comes out of your mouth, ever again!" And with that Cyborg left, his bionic eye glowing a bright crimson as he retreated to his room.

With that, all of the titans left the room, giving a glare towards Beast boy as they headed up the stairs. All that is, except Raven. She walked over to Beast Boy, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, It was a good theory, and you were only trying to help."

He turned to her, his emerald eyes on the verge of tears. "Thanks," He answered, making no effort to remove Raven's hand from his shoulder. She was comforting him, and he wasn't going to ruin it.

"I was just so excited that I could lead a mission for once, I guess I wasn't thinking straight. It seems like I'm never an important player on the team, like when we went underwater, and I thought I would be important for once, you know? Then that freak Aqualad shows up, and I'm just the odd man out again. For once, I was the leader. Guess I wasn't a very good one, huh?" Beast Boy finished.

He looked up at Raven and her dark purple eyes, expecting her to have the same dull expression that she always wore, but she didn't. It was slight, and unless you were looking for it you couldn't have seen it, but Raven had a small grin etched across her gray features, and Beast Boy could see it clear as day. "You'll get your chance someday; just try to be right a few more times, okay?"

Beast Boy smiled back up at her, taking in every detail of her smile, burning it into his memory so that he would never forget. Raven's smile was something Beast Boy lived every day, told every joke for, it was priceless to him, a rare treat. They both stood there, smiling, for a few moments,"So um, good night then," Raven said awkwardly, walking through the doorway. "Wait," Beast Boy called out to her, he wasn't done just yet, "I'll do better next time, just for you, I promise."

He finished, Beast Boy could feel the heat rising up in his cheeks, and Raven could too. "Good," She finished simply, and disappeared down the hall, she didn't want it to sound cold, but it did, and she knew it would break bb's heart.

Only Beast Boy stood alone in the living room, the red of his cheeks clashing horribly with his green skin. He put a hand up to his shoulder, the shoulder Raven had her hand on just a few moments before.

"She smiled for me," he said, his blush slowly fading away, "And all I did, was tell her how I feel." And with that he disappeared down the hallway, heading towards his room, but he changed direction.

DUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUDMUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDU

Don't you just love fluff!

I promise the next chapter will be stuffed full of action!

Okay luv ya, bye!


	6. oh boy, a chase scene!

Okay guys, you ready for some action!

Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I'm trying my best.

Or am I, MU-AH-HA-HA-HA. But seriously, I am.

For all of you that haven't seen Spiderman 2, you have see it, that movie is so frikin' awesome!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans, I really do, but I don't. Hey I know, I'll ask my fairy god parents for help! Oh, yeah wait; those are only a figment of my imagination. So see, I really can't do anything about it, I'm sorry guys, please don't sue me!

Now for the long awaited, action packed crap!

Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou

Beast Boy had intended to back to his room, but instead he turned into another hallway and went up the stairs to the roof. The roof was somewhere he didn't go very often, and he wasn't really even aware he was going there.

Thoughts about various things went through his head. He thought about his room, the tower, the wolf, the two movies he had seen, Raven.......... Boy did he think about Raven.

It wasn't as if it was the first time she had smiled at him, it was just the fact that he hadn't been funny, he had been honest, open, with her. 'Is that what girls like?' he thought to himself (A/N he's not as dumb as he looks), 'is that what Raven likes? Well if it is, then I'm gonna do it more often! Hey, what am I doing on the roof?'

Beast Boy finally came back down to Earth to find that he was standing in the center of the roof, the cold night air whipping through his green hair. He looked all around him, at the stars, the sky, the city, the moon 'Oh, yeah, the moon.' He thought to himself.

"You stupid moon!" He yelled at the glowing crescent moon, "You took my one chance to be right, and crushed it! You god damned piece of glowing shit!" Beast Boy had thought he had gone of the deep end, yelling at the moon like that.

But he was mad, at the moon, the tower, the wolf, the Titans, everyone, well except Raven, she was trying to be nice, but it was kind of hard for her.

He sat down on the side of the roof, his feet dangling off of the edge. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just, a long time. And after a long time of sitting and not thinking he heard a crash. Not a loud crash, just a normal one.

As he looked down at the tower, he saw it, he saw the glass shatter, and the wolf jump down onto the shore, without even a scratch.

"The wolf!" Beast Boy shouted, "I'll catch it and prove to all those guys that I was right, I can be useful!" Beast Boy jumped off of the tower, feeling the wind on his face as he fell, and turned into an eagle before he hit the ground.

He could see the wolf swimming through the water, going towards the city. 'That wolf is going to the city? But, why?' Beast Boy thought, as he glided through the air, following the white wolf, which could swim very well.

Once they had reached the shore the wolf began running very fast, making it very hard for Beast Boy to keep up. They ran along the very edge of the city limits, never really entering the city itself, until they came to the edge of the woods. The wolf led him into the very heart of the forest and then stopped. It stood still, not moving a muscle, with its back towards him.

Beast Boy landed behind the wolf and resumed human form. He couldn't believe it. "You are just a wolf," He said, in a sort of daze, "They were right, you're just a stupid animal!"

He was so angry and depressed that he through a large rock at the wolf, striking its shoulder. The wolf turned its head slowly towards him, and glared at him with four angry red eyes.

Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou Iseeyou

I guess that wasn't very action packed at all, he he, sorry

Well, I guess you've realized that I'm not very dependable when it comes to these things, so I can't promise you anything

But I'll try to make the next chapter full of blood, action, and fur

Yes, the fur will fly in the seventh chapter of The Titans and the Wolf.

So, bye bye.

Bonus question: If you can't tell who the wolf is by now, then you need to watch more teen titans.


	7. The demon in wolf's clothing

Hey there, loyal reviewers!

Wow, awesome! Eight reviews! I'm sooooooo happy!

I had a great Idea for a songfic for a later chapter. It'll be to the song by the A-teens, **sugar rush.** So be looking forward to that!

I'm gonna go look through my cd collection to see if there are songs that would be good for this chapter.

--Zips away to look at tunes—

Sorry, no song fic for you yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, or A-teens. But I recently bought a lighter, and I do not smoke (wink wink, nudge nudge)

. .

.

. ( )

----------

Keep the faith! BB and Rea 4 evah!!!

I started Grad school on Monday, so I may only be able to get one chapter out a day. But you'll live, since that's still a lot faster than most stories.

N/M Shin: -holds up new lighter- keep the faith!

Jax: -holds up other new lighter- Grr ruff woof!

Note: We are assuming that Raven has told the titans about being half demon and her heritage, if you don't know that story don't worry. There are a million fics out there about it, read one and come back.

Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya

The wolf glared at Beast Boy with four glowing red eyes, it made a horrifying noise, like the hiss of a snake and the growl of a bear, that rung in Beast Boy's ears.

"Dude! You're like those things in Ravens head, with the Trigon eyes!" he shouted, finally piecing it together. He pointed at the demon wolf, which was bristling madly with the sound of his voice. "Well, your going back in her mirror, whether you like it or not!"

Beast Boy transformed in to a rhino and charged at the Trigon-esque wolf, knocking it off of its feet (A/N Err.... Paws?) And into a nearby tree with a sickening crack. It slumped down to bottom of the tree, unmoving, and lay among the roots.

Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew up to the lowest branch on the tree. He watched the creature carefully, scanning for movement.

The wolf was barely breathing, and had blood seeping from its shoulder, staining its clean, white coat a deep crimson. Beast Boy flew back down to the ground and resumed human form.

He crept up next to the wolf, if he could bring it back to the tower alive, than maybe the other titans would apologize, no wait, he'd make them apologize, he would make them say they were sorry, and that he was by far the smartest titan, and he would make them clean his room, (A/N the ultimate punishment!) in fact, they might not make this up to him by Christmas!

It was then that he realized, this isn't a were wolf, it's a demon! I was wrong! They won't have to clean my room, aww man! He reached out to touch the wolf, 'maybe if I bring it back then I might get a reward of some kind' He thought, though he didn't really believe it.

Beast Boy's hand was inches away from the wolf, he could feel the heat rising off of its body, like a steaming mug of coffee, the humid warmth making you close your eyes as you absorbed it, feeling the cold evaporate of off your face (A/N of course, this makes you smell like coffee all day). He hadn't realized how cold it really was.

Beast Boy inched his hand closer, he thought he felt a rain drop, then another, and another. 'Oh great, it's raining' he moaned to himself, and just as his hand had brushed the wolf's side, it lunged, sinking its fangs deep into his arm.

He cried out and backed away quickly, more from the surprise than the pain. Beast Boy cradled his arm, trying to make the pain go away.

The rain continued falling in steady drops, mixing with the blood dripping from his arm onto the ground.

The wolf had regained its composure and was standing about ten feet away from him, its growl mixed into the steady dripping sound of the blood from its shoulder.

Beast boy stood as ready as he could, his arm falling limply at his side. Lightning flashed somewhere nearby, illuminating the trees with an eerie glow until it disappeared, the thunder rolling after it.

Beast boy and the wolf stood in one spot, glaring at each other from across their new battlefield, each waiting for the other to make a move.

As if on cue, a huge lightning bolt struck a nearby tree. The tree creaked and the smell of burning wood rose off of it. It gave a loud crack and fell, headed for the empty space between them.

But the wolf jumped in before it hit the ground, and with a huge boost of power hit against it with its good shoulder, knocking it in Beast Boy's direction. Beast Boy barely avoided the huge smoking tree, in fact, he didn't. The tree fell on top of his legs, trapping him and pinning him to the ground.

The wolf bounded up the side of the thick tree, stopping at the top and glaring down at it's trapped foe.

'I can't believe it! Of all the rotten luck! Note to self: yell at lightning too.' Then he gulped 'If I live that long'.

If Beast Boy had been a little smarter he would have transformed, but under the stress of panic he lost all senses, and all that he could think of was fear. Fear that his life would end, that he would be ripped apart and eaten by a demon wolf while his soul drifted away, that he would never see his friends again.

Raven's smile flashed across his eyes, the one that he had burned into his memory just a few hours ago, though it seemed like an eternity.

Beast Boy picked up his one good arm and tried to push the crushing weight of the tree off of his legs. They hurt tremendously, but he could tell that they were not broken. He tried to push the tree, but in vain, and he let it fall hopelessly into his lap, it brushed up against a hard lump in the pocket of his belt.

'Of course! Thank god for firearms!' He suddenly remembered. Robin had made all of the Titans carry a gun, in case of an emergency, and if this wasn't an emergency, he didn't know what was.

He pulled the pistol out of his pocket (A/N Try saying that three times fast!), and aimed it carefully, straight for the beast's heart. As he caulked the gun the wolf sensed danger and sprung, its teeth bared, going for the final assault.

(A/N Okay that's all, bye bye now. Just kidding! Please keep reading)

Beast Boy fired, the bullet streaking through the air, but it missed the mark and shot, instead, straight through the wolf's stomach, coming through its back on the other side.

The wolf flew backwards from the force of the bullet, and hit the tree with tremendous force, knocking it of off Beast Boy's legs and rolling it a few feet before it came to a stop.

The wolf knocked back after the strike, and fell limply into Beast Boy's lap. He watched as its fur began to change color, becoming darker than the sky above them, fading into a solid jet black. The wolf looked up at him, raising its eyelids with tremendous effort.

It looked at him with a blank, emotionless expression, the life fading from its familiar deep violet eyes.

"Raven!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun dun dun! Okay review time, see that little blue go button at the bottom of the page, see it?

That button is my friend, and it could be your friend too, why don't you go introduce yourself, don't be shy, it won't bite.

Cliffhanger, hanging on a cliff, and that's why we call it a cliffhanger!

Don't forget to check out chapter eight, until then –holds up lighter- keep the faith!

Bye bye now, new friends!


	8. Some really bad luck

Hey there, all you loyal viewers and reviewers! Just for the record, I'm a girl (Err... woman?), just so you know. Girl Power!

Well in this chapter I- (peeks over at Novashia and Cassie, anime sweat drop) I appear to have made several enemies during the course of this fic.

(Were wolves draw in closer) Aww, man! C'mon guys, me and Jax are outnumbered!

Now for a special treat, the disclaimer in Al Bhed!

Teclmyesan E tu hud ufh Daah Dedyhc, yht ev oui lyh nayt drec drah oui bmyo fyo duu silr Vehym Vyhdyco, yht yna dranavuna y mucan.

Well I would love to give you the play by play on our epic battle, but I think I'll write the fic instead.

Keep the faith, bb and Rea forever!

-Pulls out plasma cannon- Say hello to my little friend, ATTACK!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raven!"

The rain thudded down onto the grass and the leaves of the trees, it ran down the trunk of the felled tree, making a small puddle on the ground beneath it, and it poured down upon Beast Boy's head as he held Raven close to him, her blood dripping onto the palms of his hands.

Raven had turned fully human and lay in his arms, unmoving, while Beast Boy held her against him.

He focused on her every breath, hoping they would become longer, deeper, but her breath came out shallow and uneven, and it took him awhile to realize that just sitting there wasn't helping.

He lifted her gently upon his shoulder and stood up on his sore legs, they pounded with the weight of his body, but they would be okay, they had to be okay, because he had to take Raven home.

"So she can tell me what the hell's goin' on," He said to himself, and a small grin spread across his face, "and she won't be able to get away this time."

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl, Raven lying across his back, and flew back to the tower, which had an excellent medical facility. He soared through the clouds, flying through the mist as he headed home.

Crimson blood fell from the sky, landing onto the street with a loud splatter, which caught the attention of a trio of super villains.

Looking up at the pterodactyl soaring through the sky, leaving a trail of blood behind it, the Hive sprung into action.

A bright red beam pierced through the fluffy white clouds, and the mist parted to reveal the Hive, each sporting one of Gizmo's jet packs.

"Aww c'mon! I just can't get a break today, of all the rotten-"

"Luck?" Jinx inquired, a sly grin spreading across her face.

"Not as bad as mine, I can't even aim a lightning bolt today." She said, laughing a little at her own joke.

"You, you zapped that tree, you made it fall on top of me! You could have killed me!" Beast Boy shouted (A/N There's a reason for everything, remember that kids).

"Actually, I was aiming for you," Jinx explained, "but luckily that wolf was there to help."

Mammoth looked down at him and noticed Raven, bleeding heavily onto his back.

"I guess your little girlfriend wasn't very lucky today either." He chuckled.

At this little joke all of the Hive began laughing, that evil villain laugh (A/N you know, the one that sounds like they practice it every day, –Shivers-).

Raven's shoulder was pounding with hurt, and the pain seared through her stomach, white hot, as if it were on fire.

She could feel the blood dripping from her body, and she had that weightless feeling, as if she was in midair.

Raven knew that she was barely clinging to consciousness, and could only sense so much around her. She heard snatches of the conversation, and could feel the ground beneath her swerve and duck.

But the ground felt warm, as if she was being cradled in a blanket by the fireside, and because of the warmth it was hard for her to feel scared.

She lay quietly on her soft, warm perch and listened to what she could make out of the conversation.

"Damn-"

"Holy shi-"

"Take tha-"

"My ar-

"Rides over!"

_Over....._

_Over..._

_Over.._

The last sentence echoed in her mind, as she felt a sudden falling sensation, the wind whistling in her ears as she descended down to Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Yay! Another cliffy!

I know that you all hate me, but I don't really care, as I have triumphed!

(Stands on unconscious pile of were wolves) I hope the owners of these pitiful wolves will come take them home now –chuckles-.

If this fic wasn't my own little world we might have lost, but I own the reality here, MUA-HA-HA-HA!

Tune in for chapter nine! Until then, keep the faith!

(Like you have a choice)


	9. Let's all floor skate!

I have a question to ask (Dodges a Barney hug) all of you loyal reviewers,

If you (Dodges another hug) love my story so much then why (dodges yet another hug) the hell do you keep (pulls out plasma cannon),

SENDING THESE FREAKS TO TRY AND KILL ME!!!! (Fires plasma cannon at Barney) got 'm, ha!

(Barney's charred remains fall out of 100th story window) No more purple dinosaur!!!!! Yayyyyyyyy!!!

HaaHaa!! That's what you get you purple psycho hugging bastard!!!!! (Several crows swoop down and devour him)

Well, there was something I wanted to tell you but I forgot.........

Oh well,...... damn, it was really important too.

Well, I suggest not sending anyone after me that you're not willing to lose.

Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans, I own the merchandise and all of the apparel, and someday I may even own you!!! MUA-HA-HA-HA (April fools)!

Well if you didn't catch it in the last chapter (which was kinda short, but I had a crap load and a half of homework) Raven fell off of Beast Boy's back and is careening down to Earth and is too delirious to realize it.

Will she die, will Beast boy rescue her, will she save herself? I have no idea as of yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something (I hope).

Oh, I remember now! I'm sorry if this fic didn't turn out like a were wolf story, but I had based it on a dream I had, and some parts didn't make any sense at all. I had to rewrite some of it and now it's turned into yet another Trigon story. I may have to change the summary to fit the new story, but I'm kinda lazy so I probably won't.

Keep the faith and stay in school, oh and STAY AWAY FROM DRUGS YOU FUCKIN IDIOTS!!!!

Let's find out what happened to Raven, shall we?

Or not (MUA-HA-HA-HA)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain came down hard upon Titans Tower, pouring down against the windowpanes, and making a loud, yet calming noise. The rain woke the Titans up, arousing them from their beds by it's symphony of sounds.

And the three remaining titans sat in the living room, Starfire lay sprawled across the couch, and Robin and Cyborg were sitting cross-legged in front of the television, playing a video game.

Starfire was bored, and not just waiting room bored, she was stick-your-finger-in-a-power-outlet bored (A/N which I don't recommend doing).

She wished that Raven and Beast Boy would awaken. Just sitting and watching other people play video games is fun for some people, but Starfire needed to talk to some one, she needed human (A/N or demon, we don't discriminate) interaction.

"I am sure that Raven and Beast Boy have gotten enough rest, why do I not go fetch them?" Starfire asked, looking for something to do.

"No, every Titan needs their rest. Besides, their rooms are further into the tower, they probably can't even hear the rain, just let them sleep." Robin assured her. He then put down his controller, he could tell that Starfire was bored.

"Let's try to find something we can all do, like a board game or something." He suggested, always liking to stay on Star's good side.

"Okay, I guess we could play somethin' else." Cyborg said dejectedly, putting down his controller.

He really did love video games above all else, and thought that board games were boring and pointless (A/N and didn't have enough graphics).

Robin could tell that Cyborg was disappointed, and, like a leader should, he decided to come up a solution for both of them.

"Titans, let's get on our socks and floor skate!" Robin answered to his friend's delighted cheers.

"Glorious! Let us wear our feet clothes and skate upon the floor!" Starfire cheered, she loved to do things that her parents would never let her do on Tameran, that were just too silly and pointless to waste time on, like skating across a freshly waxed gym floor in your socks!

(A/N I always wanted to do that in gym class! But I don't suggest doing it, I'll tell you about it later)

So the Titans all headed down to the basket ball court, which is a sport that every Teen Titan loved to play, even Raven.

Starfire started off, skating gracefully across the gym floor. Then Robin ran in at full speed, hoping that Cyborg was up for a race, until he noticed Star, that is. He was distracted by her graceful moves, but continued to skate across the floor.

Smack!!! Robin ran full into the wall, and saw Cyborg skating by, laughing hysterically. So hysterically in fact, that he also ran into the wall. And Starfire, thinking that it was some Earth floor-skating custom, ran into the wall too.

And they were soon all laughing like idiots, clutching their heads in pain, and laughing at each others misfortune.

After they had calmed down and began to get up the alarm went off, casting the tower in a red glow as the bell rang through the halls.

The Titans were gathered around Robin, well, two of them anyway, as he surveyed the emergency.

"The Hive has been spotted downtown, and is now in some kind of dog-fight with an airborne civilian. No one can really confirm that, because of the rain. Teen Titans- hey where are bb and Raven?" Robin asked, itching to kick some Hive ass.

Starfire returned to the common room empty handed.

"They are not in their rooms, but perhaps they have already heard the alarm and are pursuing the Hive." She suggested.

"You're probably right Star, it did take us awhile to get here from the gym. Okay, Teen Titans go!!" Robin shouted his traditional battle cry and the Titans headed out through the rain filled night, oblivious to what was really going on.

Raven continued to fall through the rain drenched sky, oblivious to the fact that she was careening towards certain death. She could feel her stomach lurch as the falling sensation sunk in.

She thought of the time that the titans had gone to Universal Studios, and Beast Boy had forced her to ride every ride. She had to admit that it had been fun, but he was very persistent, and annoying.

She continued to fall through the sky, plummeting down towards the busy street below her, until she thought she could hear some one call her name. Their faint cry ripping through her consciousness, and bringing her out of her dazed state.

She could see a flash of orange and green, and felt herself being pulled from the sky. Pulled into a set of strong secure arms, their green eyes shining with worry and tears.

"Raven!"

She heard the familiar voice utter her name, and then all went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yayyy!! Another chapter written!

I have to be serious with you guys, coming home and reading reviews is the highlight of my sad boring life!

It wouldn't even be worth coming home without them! So please, review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Now about skating on the gym floor, when I was in middle school, in sixth grade They had just gotten a new gym floor. It was all shiny and new and was just asking to be sock-skated on!

So me and a bunch of my friends got together while the teachers were inspecting the locker rooms and slid all the way across the gym! And ran smack dab into the wall!

We didn't get in trouble, but I was aching all over for the rest of the fuckin' day!

Just thought I'd share a few words of wisdom with you.

Be sure to review, and tune into chapter ten (double digits, yayyy!!)

Until then –holds up lighter- keep the faith!


	10. The dying Raven, the hurried Robin

Yayyy!!! It's the weekend!!!! You know what that means? TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE FUCKIN' DAY!!!!!

I can't believe that I defeated Barney, and ended a cliffhanger, and didn't even get one GOD DAMNED REVIEW!!!!!!

C'mon, loyal reviewers, what happened to girl power? What happened to the faith?

Get off your god damned lazy asses and REVIEW!!!!

Or you shall suffer DEATH BY COOKIE!!!!!! MUA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!! (Giant cookie rolls out from shadows)

It's one those nasty sugar-free oatmeal raisin cookies!!!! Does my evil know no bounds?!!!!

Would you like a demonstration? (Points to unconscious silver wolf) That wolf's owner never came to pick it up!!!!

This is not a kennel, so it shall suffer DEATH BY COOKIE!!!!!!! (Cookie leaps into the air and commences to maul poor defenseless Novashia)

Now, review!!!! Or you shall suffer the same fate, I'll say it again DEATH BY COOKIE!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do know that if I did, and you still didn't review, you would suffer DEATH BY COOKIE!!!!

Now read, review, and await the next chapter, or you shall suffer...... well, you know.

(Death by cookie!!!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX-reminder-XXXXXXXXXXXX

She could see a flash of orange and green, and felt herself being pulled from the sky. Pulled into a set of strong secure arms, their green eyes shining with worry and tears.

"Raven!"

She heard the familiar voice utter her name, and then all went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXX- Andrews Street, Jump City- 4:37 AM -XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire hung in the air, gazing at the near-death Raven that hung limply in her arms. She noticed her bleeding shoulder, slightly off center with the other shoulder, and her midsection, dripping crimson blood on the street beneath them, had a small hole going straight through the stomach.

She could see the red glare of the traffic through it, shining through her friend, though slightly a lighter shade of red from the blood that dripped from her ever so often. (A/N Ewwwwww!!! I can't believe that I wrote that!)

All that Starfire could do was stare, just stare at her dying friend. Raven had fallen out of the sky, maimed and bloody, and she did not even want to think of what could have happened if they had not been there.

Robin didn't know what to think, what to feel, what to say. Raven was obviously dying .....'_Or already dead'_ .... No! He had to assume command, and he had to help his friend.

"Starfire, give Raven to me! I'll take her to the closest hospital. You and Cyborg get up there and take care of the Hive, make sure the civilian is okay!" Robin barked his orders, sure as always, but was still not quite sure how to feel.

He felt more worried than angry, after all, no member of the Hive carried a gun, and from his long history with Batman he knew that the hole through Raven was a gun-shot wound, and a deep one at that. (A/N Well, duh!! It went clear through her! Weren't you paying attention Robin?)

Cyborg scanned the battle in the sky, trying to identify the civilian through the heavy sheets of rain (A/N I almost forgot that it was raining!). He instantly recognized the silhouette against the glowing moon.

"Robin, it's bb, he's the one fighting the Hive!" Cyborg yelled at Robin through the rain, who was working with Starfire to get Raven safely onto his R-cycle. She was dripping blood onto the leather seat, making it shine slickly against the blinding street lights.

Robin gave him a thumbs-up to show that he had heard, and said something to Starfire, who nodded.

Robin revved up his motorcycle and took off down the street, at a speed that was too fast to be legal, down to the nearest hospital. Starfire flew over to Cyborg.

"Robin told us to help to help Beast Boy, and see if any members of the Hive wield a gun." She told him, getting ready to carry him up to the dog fight. Cyborg stopped her from picking him up.

"I got it covered!" He shouted surely through the rain, pressing a button his arm. The button gave a small 'beep' and two Buzz-Lightyear-esque wings jutted out from his back.

"I get tired of havin' you carry me all the time," He responded to her confused look "So I took care of it."

Star nodded and flew up to the battle, Cyborg gliding after her.

Robin could feel the seconds pressing against him, his R-cycle seeming to go slower and slower with each passing second. He didn't think he could make it in time, but somehow he reached a hospital, its red cross a blinding ray of hope.

Robin had never respected the symbol much before now, but he couldn't help feeling more assured looking at it.

But Robin wasn't staring at the cross like an idiot, he had seen it in the corner of his eye as he rushed through the hospital doors, and thought of it for only a second. His focus was on his friend, and not much else.

Several doctors and nurses came running towards him, taking Raven gently from his arms. One doctor offered him a wet towel.

"Walking around soaked in blood doesn't say much about our hospital, now does it?" He chuckled, his voice having a thick British accent. Robin smiled half-heartedly back, not wanting to be rude, and started off to the men's room to wash the blood from his costume.

He accidentally walked in the women's room instead, and ran out, blushing madly.

Beast Boy's heart had almost stopped when he saw Raven descending to the ground, but Star caught her at the last minute, saving her from certain death. Now Beast Boy was giving the fight his full attention, he was gonna haul some serious Hive ass.

Just as Cyborg and Starfire had reached Beast Boy they saw the Hive running (A/N flying?) madly away. Gizmo, whose little back-pack thingy had been promptly smashed, was hanging onto Mammoth's arm for dear life.

They sent them to the police, as they usually do, and rushed to the hospital, desperate to see how their friend was doing, with Beast Boy far in the lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's it for chapter ten, now review!! Or suffer a horrifying fate, isn't that right, Novashia?

(Novashia cowers under gaze of giant disgusting cookie) that's right, DEATH BY COOKIE!! MUA-HA-HA-HA!!!

Well, the next chapter will be full of uber-fluff, SUPER UBER-FLUFF!!!!!

Y'know, hospital waiting room fluff, the best kind there is!!!! YAYYYYYNESSSSSS!!!!!

Well, bye now, and remember, DEATH BY COOKIE!!!!! My threats are not idle.


	11. Too much to ask

Well, not many reviews, not even from my best little reviewer T-S-S.

What's the matter T-S-S? Ran out of assassins?

And Novashia's torture will continue until Chaos comes to pick it up, remember, DEATH BY COOKIE!!!!!

Well, time for the promised uber-fluff, YAYYYYNESSSSSS!!!!!!!!

And, since I love you all so much, I'm gonna make this chapter a song fic!! More YAYYYNEESSSS!!!!!!

I changed the summary, for those of you who didn't notice. Maybe the fluff will attract new, more faithful reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avril Lavigne's "Too much to ask," and if the Teen Titans belonged to me you would be shouting joy to the heavens, and the faith would no longer be ignored. BB and Raven would be more open to their feelings, and this fanfic would be a super-special movie event, worthy of an Oscar nomination! But sadly, that is not the case (weeps) sniff... WAAAHHHH!!!

Please, review, PLEEEAASSSSSE!!!!!! I'm not mean, I'm nice, and c'mon, it takes like twenty god damned seconds!!!

Also, I would like to apologize for all the cursing I do, if you want me to try and tone it down a little, just tell me, but if nobody has a problem with it, I'm gonna keep doin' it, cause I'm an adult dammit!

Let's get this party started!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-St. Andrews hospital, 8:57 AM-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy looked down at his watch for the umpteenth time, he had been here, in this hospital waiting room, for almost five hours, and the entire time, all that he could think of was one thing. One fact that burned through his mind, no matter how hard he tried to banish it, it was his fault.

This was all his fault, he was the one, the one that the rest of Titans had left to comb the city for just a few moments before, he was the one that had shot Raven.

Beast Boy could not bear to tell the Titans the truth, he knew they wouldn't believe him, they never really did unless they had proof, and he didn't have any video cameras to prove it this time. They had asked what had happened, prodded and questioned him, and he answered with a simple lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beast Boy, did you see what happened to Raven?" Robin had questioned him, desperate for an answer. Robin hated to be in the dark, he needed to know the facts, he needed clues, I guess that makes him kinda paranoid, poor little guy.

"No," he responded blankly. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell them what really happened, so he would survive on a lie, at least until Raven was safely back in the tower, back in his arms, so that he could finally tell her how he felt.

"I found her like that, tried to bring her home, then the hive came and she fell off my back, that's all." He answered blankly, his voice as emotionless as Raven's.

He had then told them to search for Raven's attacker. He would stay here, in case she woke up. But, in reality, he had just wanted them to leave. He wanted to sit alone, sit and think, think about what he would say to Raven she woke up. How he would explain what had happened, even though he had no idea himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-end flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Beast Boy sat in an uncomfortable waiting room chair, not really thinking, not really asleep, not really doing anything, like he wasn't even there. He had passing thoughts of Raven, so beautiful, so calm, so warm, and yet, so cold.

And he couldn't think of a time he had ever felt this lonely, or this sad, he just wasn't the sad type, not like Raven, always pushing everyone away, stone cold.

"It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely

Wish someone would cure this pain

It's funny when you think it's gonna work out

Till you chose weed over me, you're so lame"

'If she would just open up more often people could help her' he thought to himself 'but she never does, and she might never know how I feel' and then he added 'and I need to open to her too, just tell her, tell her how I feel, how I've always felt, ever since the first time she pushed him away'

"I thought you were cool until the point

Up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would

Finally figured you're all the same

Always comin' up with some kind of story"

He thought of the first day the Titans had been a team, he craved so much attention back then. Always cracking a joke, just for the laughs. But when he told a joke to Raven, she just ignored him, she wouldn't even smile.

After that day he had made his mission in life to make Raven smile, cherishing every smile, every small chuckle she ever made. He would burn them into his mind, and they would stay there forever. His great prize, glowing in his mind, like his trophy cabinet, his shining victories in the endless games they played.

"Every time I try to make you smile

You're always feeling sorry for yourself

Every time I try to make you laugh

You can't you're too tough

You think you're loveless

Is that too much that I'm askin' for?"

He was never truly angry at Raven, he could never bring himself to hate her. He knew she had a reason for being so cold, a very good reason, and he knew that deep inside, she would give anything to feel, to laugh, to love.... Love?

But Beast Boy was getting his up. 'Sure, she would love to show her emotions, but she can't, and you can never be with her.' He told himself, as he slumped into a slouching position in his chair. Disappointment and sorrow filled his thoughts with anger.

'Why doesn't she try and do something about it?' he thought, 'She's a danger to everyone around her, why doesn't she try to fix her emotion problem? Why can't she just try?' He asked himself this stupid question over and over in his mind, his thoughts angered in rage, as the rain pounded against the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Raven's POV-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thought you'd come around when I ignored you

Sorta thought you'd have the decency to change

But babe I guess you didn't take that warning

Cause I'm not about to look at your face again"

Raven ached all over, and where she didn't ache she burned, her shoulder and midsection, screaming in white hot pain, seared through her consiousness and brought her out of her sleeping state. All that she could remember was Beast Boy's worried face, and her warm ride through the sky.

She was awake but couldn't move, she couldn't even open her eyes, all that she could hear was a constant 'beep', and the rain, pelting against, what she assumed, was a window. She fell back asleep, into the dreamless slumber she knew so well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-back to BB-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can't you see that you lie to yourself?

You can't see the world through a mirror

It won't be too late when the smoke clears

(Cause I) I am still here"

Beast Boy's thoughts traveled back to the previous night, the night when Raven had tried to make him feel better, his shoulder felt warm where she had touched it as he remembered exactly what she had said...._"I'm sorry Beast Boy, It was a good theory, and you were only trying to help."_

_He turned to her, his emerald eyes on the verge of tears. "Thanks," He answered, making no effort to remove Raven's hand from his shoulder. She was comforting him, and he wasn't going to ruin it._

"_I was just so excited that I could lead a mission for once, I guess I wasn't thinking straight. It seems like I'm never an important player on the team, like when we went underwater, and I thought I would be important for once, you know? Then that freak Aqualad shows up, and I'm just the odd man out again. For once, I was the leader. Guess I wasn't a very good one, huh?" Beast Boy finished._

_He looked up at Raven and her dark purple eyes, expecting her to have the same dull expression that she always wore, but she didn't. It was slight, and unless you were looking for it you couldn't have seen it, but Raven had a small grin etched across her gray features, and Beast Boy could see it clear as day. "You'll get your chance someday; just try to be right a few more times, okay?"_

_Beast Boy smiled back up at her, taking in every detail of her smile, burning it into his memory so that he would never forget. Raven's smile was something Beast Boy lived every day, told every joke for, it was priceless to him, a rare treat. They both stood there, smiling, for a few moments, "So um, good night then," Raven said awkwardly, walking through the doorway. "Wait," Beast Boy called out to her, he wasn't done just yet, "I'll do better next time, just for you, I promise."_

_He finished, Beast Boy could feel the heat rising up in his cheeks, and Raven could too. "Good," She finished simply, and disappeared down the hall, she didn't want it to sound cold, but it did, and she knew it would break bb's heart._

"Heh, heh," He chuckled when he thought about it, "That was one smooth line." The other people in the waiting stared at him, confused by his sudden outburst. They whispered among themselves, so oblivious to the fact that Beast Boy was hurting inside, even more in the dark than he was, not knowing a thing.

"And every time I try to make you smile

You're always feeling sorry for your self

Every time I try to make you laugh

You stand like a stone

Alone in your zone

Is that too much that I'm askin' for?"

Beast Boy hadn't realized it until now, he hadn't thought of that moment closely enough to realize it, but Raven had smiled, she had stuttered, she had blushed, she, she had acted like he had, like he would, if....'No, it can't be, it couldn't.......... but, it must!' And for the first time in his life, Beast Boy realized, she felt just like he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Raven's POV-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can't find where I am

Lying here alone in fear

Afraid of the dark

No one to claim, alone again

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)"

Raven sat up in bed, she had just woken up to find that she could move, not that it didn't hurt unbearably, and took in everything around her. The hospital room was dark, and she guessed it was late at night. The heart monitor next to her bed was beeping consistently, casting a greenish glow across the floor, the glow reminded her of him, of Beast Boy.

She also noticed that she was heavily bandaged, gauze wrapped tightly around her stomach, and across her shoulder, going around to her back. As she sat up she could feel her wounds re-open, the thick bandages turning a slightly dark shade of reddish-pink. She felt a tickling feeling at the back of her throat, she put her hand in front of her mouth and coughed, hacking blood into her hands.

She pulled back, gazing at her bloodied hands.

"That can't be good." She said to herself, breaking the silence that had so enveloped her, and she fell back into her bed, hoping to find a restful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-BB again-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can't you see that you lie to yourself?

You can't see the world through a mirror

It won't be too late when the smoke clears

(Cause I) I am still here"

Beast Boy sat alone, all alone in the brightly lit room. He could see the dark sky through the large window, hanging just beyond the lights of the hospital. He looked at his watch again, 12:08 AM, but he wasn't tired at all. Then suddenly, he heard a loud commotion down the hall, as if something was going on, all he could hear was people running and talking, a confused tone in their hushed voices.

"But every time I try to make you smile

You're always feeling sorry for yourself

Every time I try to make you laugh

You can't you're too tough

You think you're loveless

It was too much that I asked you for"

Several doctors stood aside as a shadow moved into Beast Boy's view, and a jet black wolf stepped out from the hallway. It crashed through the window, landing, unharmed, onto the street below, and scampered into the night, with a green hawk, hot in its tracks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that's the longest chapter I've ever written!

Well, how did you like my first songfic? It sure was fun to write!

Please, for love of god, review! C'mon guys, send me an assassin, compliment me, flame me, anything!

I miss you guys so much!!! I'm gonna go insane, talking to a wolf and a cookie all day!

And Chaos, for Novashia's sake please, come take it home. (Looks on sadly as Novashia is mauled by giant psychotic cookie)

Well, bye bye now, and please, read, review, repeat.


	12. battle in black and white

I am so psyched about this chapter, you wanna know why? Well, let's just say I've had a few (hic).

I may have to end this fic because my roommate says the insane clicking keeps her up at night, but I know for a fact that it doesn't.

She can be such a bitch sometimes, I swear.

Lauren: I heard that you immature little bitch.

N/M shin: Oh, you did, did you? (Reaches for plasma cannon) What the hell! T-S-S stole my plasma cannon!

Cookie, attack! (Cookie is smoldering pile of ashes on floor) Oh crap, damn you T-S-S! Damn you to hell!

Jax, kill her! (Jax is asleep on couch in odd position) Oh, damn! I forgot, he had a few too…..

Well, (Cracks knuckles) I can take care of you myself. (Teletubbies come from out of nowhere)

Teletubbies: Hug us, all of us, we command it! (Surrounds N/M Shin) Attack pattern huggles!

N/M Shin: Damn you T-S-S! Your fighting skills are truly superior! I bow to your greatness. (Bows and pulls out hidden weapon from underneath rug)

Not, Ha-ha-ha!! Behold the power of Hairaikotsu!!! (Flings Hairaikotsu at Teletubbies, cutting them all in half at once) Ha, I'm full of surprises! (Catches Hairaikotsu heroically, brushing stray hair behind ear)

Lauren: oh crap! Hey, what's that sound? (Buzzing noise fills room)

N/M Shin: Oh, hell no. (Jay Jay the Jet Plane crashes through window) These assassins get better with every chapter! (Flings hairaikotsu at JJ, but it bounces off and cracks in half) Shit! That was a rental!

Okay, no more kidding around (Presses button on watch) BIG O!!!!!! (Large robot crashes through floor) Go! Kill them! Blast them back to the Stoneage!

(Big O tips over and falls down) Why do I have to throw such wild parties!!!!!! (Dives under couch) If only I had my….. Oh!!

JJ the Jet Plane: Come out here and fight me!!! (N/M Shin crawls out from couch and stands firmly)

N/M Shin: Sure, but only because, I FOUND MY SPARE PLASMA CANNON!!!!! MUA-HA-HA-HA!!!! (Blasts JJ to hell-knows-where)

Another victory against my blood thirsty reviews!!! And now for Lauren……

Disclaimer: (Sighs) I say this so often, why don't you do it for a change Lauren?

Lauren: xx….

N/M Shin: That's right; you can't, because I killed you!!!! MUA-HA-HA-HA!!!!

Okay, I'll let you read the story now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy glided through the city, following the strange black wolf to hell-knows-where. They continued to travel into more and more ghetto parts of the city, as they headed towards the very outskirts of town.

'Beast Boy, if you let it get into the woods it'll have the advantage. Stop it here, on your turf' Beast Boy told himself, knowing that the wolf was trying the same tactic it had used before.

That lack of intelligence is what separates man from beast, though, he wasn't really sure if he was either of the two.

"All right," He said as he transformed into a gorilla, blocking the wolf's path, "We're gonna fight here, and we're gonna fight now!" He finished, throwing a punch at the night-shaded adversary.

The wolf looked at him nonchalantly, and simply dove to the side. It ran around his hulking gorilla form and continued running, not even looking back to see if he had followed.

"It's like, it's not even after me." He said to himself as he resumed human form. "But, that thing has something to do with Raven," He continued, "And I'm gonna find out what."

Beast Boy continued to follow the black wolf through the suburbs surrounding the city, and then across farms. Until they had reached the woods, standing in the exact same place he had stood only a few hours ago, and even though the rain still pounded, blood remained stained upon the ground.

The black wolf walked, as if in a trance, to the center of the clearing and sat down on the bloodied grass. It took a deep breath and reared its head, as if preparing for a sad song. And it was, as the wolf cried out its hallowed melody.

The wolf's howl pierced the night air, cutting through the sound of the rain as it rose through the city.

The higher notes made Beast Boy's ears ring, and the lower notes haunted the pit of his soul, making tears sting at the back of his eyes.

He too, wanted to cry out, he wanted to howl all of his hidden emotions away, and sing his own sad song. But it seemed that, as soon as the howl had started, it stopped. Leaving the pounding rain to dominate the air once again.

The howl was soon answered by a shorter one, one less sad than it was angry, more annoying than it was beautiful, as the white wolf stepped out from the shadows.

Beast Boy stared in awe (A/N I forgot to tell you, he's behind the felled tree) over the trunk of the charred oak as the two wolves walked circles around each other, bristling and snarling in pure hatred of one another.

The black wolf barked loudly, its sharp cry echoing off of the trees, making even the crickets stop chirping.

The white wolf answered with a low growl, baring its teeth in a sort of smirk, as if mocking its attacker.

The black wolf made the first attack, leaping into the air towards the white foe, its teeth bared for attack. The white wolf dodged to the left and turned in the air, hoping to get a grip on the dark fighter's throat. But the black wolf had been ready, and twisted in the air, kicking the wolf hard in the jaw with its hind leg.

The black wolf landed skillfully on the ground and turned to, once again, face its attacker.

It looked on with satisfaction as the white wolf coughed, a small trickle of blood staining its perfect white coat. Its jaw hung limply, broken by the kick, and it winced in pain, preparing for the next assault.

The black wolf bounded over to it and tackled it, hard, onto the ground. It showed no mercy as it nudged it onto its back and sank its sharp fangs deep into the white wolf's exposed throat, a quick and painless death.

The wolf's white fur was slowly becoming stained with blood, as it lay on the ground, blood bubbling from its ripped throat. Beast Boy shivered as it gave a final, sickening gargling noise and fell silent, dead on the ground.

What happened next was something that no one (A/N except me!) would have expected.

The dark-colored victor stood over the fallen wolf, and howled into the night sky, one long, endless note that carried through the night, as the white wolf began to disappear beneath it.

The howling continued as the wolf dissipated into a white fog, and drifted up to the howling beast. Slowly the fog began to dissolve into the wolf's body, lightening its fur to a creamy white along its chest and underbelly, while its top half faded to a dark grey.

And once the fog had completely faded away the long note stopped, and the night fell silent once again, as the clouds parted to the moon, and the rain no longer fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, don't worry, the more assassins you send, the longer the author's note will be, so keep digging your own grave.

I really am so happy to hear from you T-S-S (Goes in for a hug, then steals back plasma cannon) Ha!! Fooled you, you psychotic, cookie murdering bitch!

But seriously, I'm glad you're back.

Now I have to repair this room (gazes at destroyed apartment) Sigh… and I have such a hangover.


	13. color scheme

Yayyyy!!!! I've hit twenty reviews!!!!! Yippeeeee!!!

Gosh, Chaos-chan, I've missed you too! (Goes in for hug, but decides to shake hands instead) I'm glad you came to pick up Novashia.

Sorry about the cookie mauling, I guess I got a little carried away. But I know a really nice vet! (Hands Chaos a business card)

I too know the domineering rule of parents, but I moved out so Ha-Ha, I laugh at you. (Points and laughs)

Your review was super-uber-nice!!!!! I loved it; it made me feel sooooo good! (Hops and dances all happy-like) YAYYYYNESSSS!!!!

I live to serve, well sorta. And to T-S-S, thanks for the POV suggestion, I was gonna do that, but when I do I usually do a terrible job with all the I's.

Soooo, yah. Well, I'm enjoying the brief resting period between assassins.

For those of you who are confused about the wolf thing, I'll give you a hint. It's like Yin and Yang, only backwards, with Raven, sorta, that might not help much. Heh, heh, oh well, you'll just have to read.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, yadda yadda, do not own, Blah blah blah, peanut butter, dum deed dum, fish cakes. If you catch my drift.

Well, let's start the fic!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain had stopped falling, as if on cue, when the howl had ceased. Leaving the night as silent as it was black, the crickets and the birds, too scared to sing their songs of night. The wolf stood alone in the clearing, its nose pointed to the rain soaked ground, recovering from its deep, haunting song.

The wolf's fur had blended with that of its adversary, turning its coat a deep gray, and a creamy white. And as it lifted its head, eyes closed, Beast Boy swore that the whole world was silent, waiting for a sign from its silent new leader.

It turned its head towards him and opened its eyes slowly, gazing at him behind the charred oak. One of its eyes was a deep violet, the other, a piercing yellow, and it gazed at him, with a mellow expression, awaiting his response.

Beast Boy wasn't quite sure what to think of what had just happened, there had been two wolves, and then one. He could tell that that was weird, his math wasn't that bad. And even though the wolf stood calmly, he didn't trust the strange new creature standing before him, he didn't trust it all.

He transformed into his green wolf form, snarling and bristling in caution, not letting the beast get under his skin. But the wolf's only answer was a peaceful one as it sat on its haunches, tongue lolling and tail wagging, giving him a little doggie smile.

Beast Boy was beyond confused, 'this thing was once two evil, kick-ass wolves, and now its one overly happy one? That's seriously messed up!' he thought, staring at the peaceful creature before him.

"What the hell is up with you?!" he yelled as he resumed human form, not intending to make it sound as angry as it did. The wolf's tail stopped wagging as it stared at him with a hurt look, its ears drooping in disdain.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said soothingly, "Um... Hi, my name's Beast Boy, what's yours?" He chuckled, knowing for a fact that it couldn't answer back. The wolf got up from its sitting position, walking stiffly towards him. He knew that he should move, but it was as if he was frozen place, unalarmed by the calm walk of the wolf, as it strode towards him.

It walked until it was eye-to-eye with him, its muzzle inches away from his nose, colors swimming together in each of its eyes, as if they couldn't decide how dark or light to be, as oranges and yellows fought in one, and blue and violet in the other.

It raised its head so that it could look down upon him, superior and greater than he could look at it.

"You're such an idiot." It responded, never opening its mouth, as if it had a godly power over sound, not even really needing to say anything. It bounded off through the trees, only looking back once as it disappeared from view.

All that Beast Boy could do was stand there, dumbfounded, as the strange wolf bounded away, not really sure what to do next. He could follow the wolf, after all, not every wolf could talk, he could look for his friends, but then he might have to explain what happened... to... Raven!

Beast Boy ran back to the hospital, even though it was miles away, and he could have just transformed into something.

'How could you have been so stupid? Just leaving her all alone in that hospital, she could have been hurt by that wolf or woken up, you fuckin' idiot!' he mentally scolded himself as he ran back to the hospital, praying that she would be okay.

He was completely out of breath by the time he had reached Raven's room, and thundered in, screaming her name.

"Raven!" He cried, only to find that her room was empty, a few drops of blood on the sheets (A/N from when she coughed, remember?).

"She disappeared right before we saw that wolf, come to think of it, the wolf came out of this very room." A doctor answered, a thick, middle-eastern accent clogging his voice.

"What!" He yelled, pinning the doctor against the wall in anger, "Why didn't you try to find her, why aren't you helping?" He yelled, on the verge of tears, "You self-centered bastard!! GO FIND HER NOW!!"

"Beast Boy, calm down," yelled a voice from behind him, "what's going on?" Robin asked behind him.

"Ask this bastard." He answered coldly, letting go of the doctor, making him slide down to the floor.

He walked back into the waiting room, the rest of the titans gazing after him. Each worried about Beast Boy, and one worried about Raven, the one who really needed saving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, that was kinda short.

If none of you know what's going on, then maybe I didn't make this story as obvious as I thought, the next few chapters should explain.

Look forward to chapter... are we on fourteen now? Wow, that's a lot!

For once, I don't have anything more to say, bye bye everybody!!


	14. just like Terra, that bitch

Well, I've finally finished fixing my apartment (Gazes proudly at sparkly apartment) and I got a present!!

Thankies lots to evilsbane for the awesome present!!! (Holds up Terra, gagged and tied to a pole) Gee, and it's not even Christmas!!!

I know just what to do with you, c'mere Jax.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (sighs), and I probably never will (Runs off into corner and cries) sob....

Everyone, meet my new friend, were Terra!!!

Terra: Grrrr, ruff!!

N/M Shin: Now you can send me all the assassins you want, 'cause my new were wolf can move rocks with her mind!! MUA-HA-HA-HA

But, I cannot forgive Terra's treason to the Titans, or my complete and utter hatred of her, so I will keep her strong by only feeding her one type of food.

EAT THE BROCCOLI, YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!!!!!!!! MUA-HA-HA-HA!!!! (Stuffs broccoli in Terra's face) Uh, oh!

(Terra lunges) No Terra, bad girl! (Presses button on plasma cannon) I borrowed this from my good buddy Soto!

ZZZAAAAPPPP!!! (Collar shocks Terra) You have to be a good girl, and help me bake another mutant cookie.

(Terra spazzes out on floor) Okay, now for the fic!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy sat in the hospital waiting room, his eyes closed, while the other Titans searched through the building, interrogating doctors and such. He looked up from where he sat, hoping to see that he would be back in the waiting room, before it had a huge tarp over the window, before they had a missing patient, before all of this had ever happened.

Even though not much had really happened, Raven missing seemed like the worst thing that had happened in the past few days, it piled high against everything else, making them seem like a little mistake, while it stood highly against them.

At least before he had known something, actually, he had known pretty much everything, but now he had no idea where Raven was, and it was driving him insane, slowly insane inside. And he knew it, and he was angry.

"Dammit Robin! She's not here, she left, so we need to get out on the fuckin' street and fuckin' find her!" Beast Boy yelled at his leader, having finally found him. He was tired of sitting, he wanted to run, to fly, just know that he had gotten off of his ass and tried to help.

Robin stared at his teammate, not really sure what to say, but he was probably right. "Well, you saw her last, so take Star and try to find her, we'll continue investigating here." He said, nodding towards Cyborg.

Beast Boy calmed down and nodded, he left with Starfire, leaving a simple "Thanks," glad that Robin hadn't been angry with him for yelling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Titans Tower, 6:21 PM-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy and Starfire had given up long ago, as did the rest of the team, and continued to go about their lives, devoid of Raven. It had been like that for almost two weeks, Beast Boy having the occasional breakdown, without her gloomy presence in the tower, or the smell of herbal tea in the morning. The only difference being that Beast Boy no longer told jokes, there wasn't any point without his reward, his shining trophy of a smile, and that he never slept, lying awake at night, on the stone-cold roof.

"Raven, where are you?" He wondered out loud, on this particularly starry night. As he reared back his head, and sang his sad, wolf song.

His howl cut through the blanket of night, echoing off of the high buildings and trees, hoping it would reach the only ears it was meant for, and bring her home. It was short and long at the same time, as Beast Boy stopped his howl and fell back onto the ground, into the sleep that had been so deprived from him.

Beast Boy's dream was very short, very subtle, but was one he would never allow himself to forget.

He found himself in a graveyard of sorts; it looked so familiar, like he had been there before, and his legs carried him far into the graveyard, as everything grew more familiar.

"This... this is where we... we put Terra's grave." He stuttered, astonished, as he walked deeper into the bone yard, searching for the familiar statue, and he found it.

Beast Boy let out an audible gasp as he stood in front of a grave, a statue poised on top of the tombstone, a statue... of Raven.

"Raven!" He gasped, staring at the statue, looming over him, staring him down as he broke into tears, falling on his knees. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" came a voice from behind the grave. Beast Boy looked up to see that a lone figure was walking towards him, the strange fused wolf that he had been searching for for so long.

"No," He sobbed pitifully, "It really isn't."

"She isn't dead," It continued, "Just trapped, and you have to help her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's trapped, like Terra was. But you'll probably give up on her, just like Terra." It mocked him.

"No," He responded, getting up, "I won't."

"Prove it"

"How?"

"Save her, you idiot!"

"How!"

"Find her."

"Where is she?"

"Where ever I am, we are."

"What?"

"Find me, and you'll find her."

"Who are you?"

"I... we are her, we are Raven, the balance of her soul, and she needs help."

"What!" Beast Boy cried out, finding himself on the roof, the morning sun shining in his eyes. 'Only a dream,' He said to himself sadly.

But a sound rung in his ears, a deep howl, of longing, crying for someone, a certain someone, a certain him.

And he flew towards it in desperation, as thunder clapped in the sky, and the heavens began to weep once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that was depressing. It sure is the rainy season in jump city, gosh.

(Timer dings) Oh, hold on a sec (runs into kitchen) behold, my new mutant cookie, MUA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!

(Giant cookie rolls into view) This one's a ginger snap, his name is ginger, YAYYYYY!!!!!

I will now demonstrate (points to Terra) make her suffer, Ginger!!!!

(Ginger mauls Terra to excited cheers by BB&Rea shippers) Well, bye bye now, and review please.


	15. Bane, the ultimate good

Damn!!! I've got a lot of reviews! Like, 44 and counting! (Loud cheers from werewolves and cookie)

And when I hit fifty, I'm havin' a PARTAYYYY!!! (Jax carries in large crate of beer) And you're all invited! Even Terra (mumbles).

(Ginger starts mixing up drinks and Jax takes place at DJ table) But remember, I have to have fifty reviews! So get crackin'!

Disclaimer: Soooo, yeah. I don't own Teen Titans, but they're invited to the party!

This chapter might not be exactly what you expected, or I expected.

You know how I said this would be a Trigon fic? Well, it's not. I'm actually kinda wingin' it on this fic, so I have no idea how this is going to end, or anything like that, so sorry, I can't control my brain. Never pay attention to anything I tell you.

This chapter might leave you with more questions than answers, but I really am trying.

So, read the ficcy now. (Note, I imagined Bane's voice sorta like Miroku from Inuyasha)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Titans tower, 6:32 PM-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain pounded heavily on the windows as another downpour began, falling in waves down the windows of titan's tower, waking the Titans once again, though, none of them were really asleep.

The titans (or, three of them anyway) were gathered in the living room, playing a game of Uno. Of which, Starfire was actually very good at, who woulda guessed? And the guys were getting their asses hauled, especially Cyborg.

"Uno!" Starfire yelled, since she only had one card left in her hand.

"Damn!" Both Robin and Cyborg yelled in unison, as they put down their cards.

"Now I once again claim victory!" She yelled excitedly, putting down her winning card, still amazed at how well she could play this game.

"God, it's been raining a lot lately." Said Cyborg, trying to change the subject as he leaned back in his chair. It creaked beneath his tremendous weight.

"Yah, and it's not even the rainy season." Robin confirmed, walking away from the table. He was so not ever playing that game, ever again.

A loud sigh came from the coffee table, as Star got up to look out of the window, putting her hand against the smooth glass. It was very cold underneath her warm hand, and left an outline of fog on the clear glass, which disappeared as she pulled her hand back, as if it was never even there.

"Raven always enjoyed the rain," She said, choking back tears, "though I do not understand why, I do not like it much at all."

"Well, if she liked the rain so much, she must be happy, wherever she is." Cyborg answered, putting a hand on Star's shoulder.

"I wonder why Beast Boy was so vague on the subject." Robin questioned, still in the dark.

"Well, you gotta admit, just findin' Rea like that is kinda freaky. He probably didn't want to talk about it." Cyborg answered simply, defending his little green friend.

"But why was he wherever he found her in the first place, and not at the tower with us?" Starfire considered, drying her tears as Cyborg took his hand of off her shoulder.

The titans looked at each other all at once, as if they all realized it at the same time. And they ran up to the roof, the same question on each of their minds, 'what were you doing when you found her?' each expecting a different answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Beast Boy's POV-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A green hawk flew through the sky, gliding towards an unknown source, following the distant howl as he traveled through the rain-filled night. He acted out of a dream in desperation, thinking of more logical reasons as thunder clapped overhead.

"Raven's a telepath, maybe she was contacting me while I was asleep" He thought first, trying to make following the noises seem more reasonable.

"Or maybe... maybe I'm going crazy from lack-of-Raven." He laughed, even though it wasn't completely a joke.

"If I'm just headed towards a regular wolf, maybe I can take out my anger by disemboweling it." He said to himself, scared by his sudden violent streak.

After he had flown a few miles he reached the same clearing, still stained with blood, the charred tree laying on its side, just where he had left it. He landed on the tree, resuming human form and peering through the sheets of rain, searching for the voice that he had followed.

"So, you came." Said the familiar wolf, stepping into view through the rain.

"Yeah, I knew it was you... um, what's your name again?" Beast Boy questioned, still a bit shocked that he had been right.

"Well, I guess you could... just call me... Bane... I guess... that's my name, since I won." It answered, having a distinctly male voice.

"What do you mean 'won'?" Beast Boy asked, annoyed by the way this guy tried to stay so mysterious.

"The fight, the black wolf won, it is dominant, it keeps its name, my name, Bane." It said, confused as to why he didn't understand.

"So, who was the other one?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well," He sighed, "You might want to sit down." He told him, sitting down on the side of the great oak.

"So...?"

"Well, the white wolf, his name was Trigon, I guess."

"What!"

"He is the evil, the evil inside her, and he finally gained the power to escape."

"How?"

"I am not sure."

"But... but I saw you turn into Raven, or you turned into her, or something! Ow, my head hurts!"

"I'm getting to that, shut up."

"Okay, sorry"

"At first, Trigon had to change Raven to control her, I think, but after you shot Raven..."

"SHUT UP! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!"

"I know, calm down."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, after she lost consciousness he escaped, and was left with only pure good, me, Bane."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Trigon hadn't expected how much you would interfere, but you kind of set him free, I think."

"Oh crap! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not all your fault, calm down and let me continue."

"Sorry."

"Before Trigon could become a full entity he needed either me, or her, so I came to fight him"

"Okay, I guess that explains everything. Oh, except, where is she now?"

"Isn't she at the hospital?"

"No, she disappeared when you showed up."

Bane stood silent next to him, as if taking it all in, he closed his eyes in worry, though a look of fear possessed him as he stood up off of the tree, his fur soaked by the rain.

"We have to find her, NOW!!" He yelled, baring his teeth at Beast Boy, a growl deep in his throat. "Without good or evil she has nothing left! We have to find her, she's like an empty shell right now!!"

"You think someone stole her, like a couch or something? You're such an idiot! Villains don't just go around stealing people!" Beast Boy yelled back, angry with Bane's reaction to his question. "Who would just rob a hospital, and steal one god damned girl!"

Three voices sounded behind them, saying in unison the one thing that neither of them wanted to hear. "Slade!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, if you're still confused just say so, and I'll try my best to make it clearer to you.

Don't forget the party! It'll be fun!

Okay, so Slade has now succeeded in kidnapping three titans total, even if one was a bitch, and the other a spiky-haired psycho.

Next chapter should be cool, now that everyone is in on it.

See you soon, bye now! But before you leave (hands you party invitation) see you there!


	16. I'm with you, so don't feel lonely

YAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! We hit over fifty reviews!!!!!!! (Colorful streamers fall from ceiling)

We get to party!!!!!!!!! No underage restrictions!!!!!! And if I get any reviews from a sober reviewer, I'll stuff the alcohol down your throat myself!!!

Say hello to Jax, the DJ!!!!!! (Scratches discs) and Ginger, the bartender! (Giant cookie wipes off bar stools)

And here's the special treat!! A dunk tank!! (Terra sits in dunk tank, still wearing collar) If you don't dunk her, shock her!!! If you do dunk her... well, shock her anyway!!!!

Now, grab a beer, and get on that dance floor!!! (DJ plays _Die Another Day_ remix) WOOOHOOO!!!!!

Chaos, my friend (puts arm around severely drunk Chaos's shoulder) Drink and forget cause your parents aren't here!!! Are they? (Looks around)

(Wanda Magick dunks Terra) Yay!! Is this the shocky button?

N/M Shin: It sure is my friend! (Wanda shocks Terra while still in water)

BB&Rea Shippers: Ooh, the colors! (Blue electricity shines from dunk tank, followed by painful howling) YAYYY!! (Each shipper holds up lighter)

Enjoy the party and the chapter, you deserved it!

(Congo line walks by, led by T-S-S) Cha cha cha cha cha, hey!!!!!!!! (Several fall down from too much alcohol) Ouch, I mean hey!!!!

N/M Shin: Wow, this party is gettin' weird! (Runs onto dance floor, starts to break-dance)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Avril Lavigne, but you should enjoy the party anyway!

Hey, it's a party so, let's throw in a songfic!! _I'm with you_, Avril Lavigne!

This chapter is basically what's going with Raven and where she is, but she isn't all empty anymore (That would be a pretty boring chapter, wouldn't it?) With a little songfic thrown into the mix, might as well, it is a party.

If it rocks, yay for me! If it sucks, I was drunk and so were you! A win-win situation!

Read the ficcy now, I command you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans, led by Bane, ran across town to Slade's hide-out, following Raven's scent as they continued through the pounding rain. The Titans were all wet and miserable, and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were each at a loss for words, having finally been told the truth (Well, they were actually kind of eves-dropping, but they still found out anyway).

Starfire was easily the most confused, and the most hurt. She thought of Raven as her very best friend in the world, in the universe, like a sister of sorts, and could not understand how some one could harm her, even by accident.

The feeling of catching her life-less body from the sky still haunted her memories, her blood, her eyes, her pain, still floated in front of her eyes, and she could not make them go away. And she still hated the rain, no matter how much Raven liked it.

Robin had no thoughts, as he had figured it out a long time ago, though he couldn't bear to admit it.

Cyborg was angry, not confused. He understood all of it well enough, and he could sympathize with BB, he wasn't angry at him. It was Trigon he was mad at, Trigon and Slade, planning the perfect crime at the perfect time, without any heart at all.

"I need to return to Raven, Beast Boy, continue following her scent," Bane yelled at BB through the rain, as he disappeared, returning to Raven so that she could fight.

Beast Boy followed the trail, cringing at the spots of blood he would find on the street every so often, as the rain pounded through tin gutters and lightning illuminated the sky, thunder rolling in after it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Raven's POV-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven suddenly became aware of where she was, as if heavy iron chains had lifted from her mind, waking her up from a long sleep. All that she could see before her was darkness, she could hear the rain pound in the distance, tapping insistently against a paned window to tell her that it was there.

"I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound"

She searched the room for human life, but quickly discovered her limited movement. Her arms were in heavy, white, glowing chains, allowing the rest of her to dangle from her bondage, against a cold stone wall. She had a similar white bubble around her, cutting her powers off from the rest of the world.

The hanging position was extremely painful for her, especially her shoulder. It seared and throbbed as it supported the rest of her body, threatening to rip even deeper, like a torn doll, stretched to its breaking point. And Raven only wondered one thing about the room that she couldn't see.

"Where are my friends?" she wondered out loud, hoping for an answer to come flying through the darkness, but not the answer she had received.

"They aren't here," came a familiar voice, as Slade came into view from the shadows, "And they haven't been looking for you, they really don't care."

"Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?"

"You're lying," she hissed through her pain, "They will come." Though, in her heart, she still held doubts. Maybe they wouldn't look for her, maybe they really didn't care, and maybe Beast Boy had given up, given up his promise to her.

_"Wait," Beast Boy called out to her, he wasn't done just yet, "I'll do better next time, just for you, I promise."_

_He finished, Beast Boy could feel the heat rising up in his cheeks, and Raven could too. "Good," She finished simply, and disappeared down the hall, she didn't want it to sound cold, but it did, and she knew it would break bb's heart._

'Well, maybe if you hadn't been so cold' A voice in her head responded, 'He would be doing better this time, he would be looking for you' The words resounded in her head as they sank in, but she wouldn't except it.

"No!" she screamed out loud, "He will keep his promise to me, he, and all of my friends will come, and I have no reason to fear you!" She yelled at Slade, angry at the way he had responded, angry at the voice in her head, but not angry at her friends, because she knew they were coming.

"It's a damn cold night

Tryin' to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you

I'm with you"

"He? Who, which he?" Slade asked, breaking away her shield, so that he could finally break her spirit, and use her for a much greater purpose.

"Like I would ever tell you!" Raven spat, she couldn't believe how nosy he was being with her. "I should just ignore you until they find me, you aren't getting under my skin" She warned him, slumping down against the wall, she drowned out his voice, listening to the reassuring rain, glad that it was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Titan's POV-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know?

Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone"

The rain had completely washed away Raven's scent, blending it with that of every other scent that clung to the air, forming the mixed aroma of rain. The scent had stopped near three warehouses, each having an equal chance of being Slade's hide-out.

Robin had split them up a few minutes ago, going with Cyborg, Star and BB went alone, they were given one simple order, call if you found anything.

Robin had specifically told them to contact each other if they found anything, and not to fight alone. 'Well, duh' Beast Boy thought as he trudged up to his assigned warehouse, eager to find Raven and get home, he hoped she wasn't lonely, at least, not as lonely as he felt.

"Just hang in there Rea," He said to the air before him, "I'm coming, and I'm not leaving without you."

Just as a loud scream of pain rang through the air, and his heart gave a jump.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Raven's POV-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?"

A loud and sharp 'crack' ran through the air of the warehouse, followed by a scream of pain, ripping through the sheets of rain, straight from Raven's soul, as tears ran down her face, her powers not responding to her sudden fear, leaving her to bleed red.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that!" Slade yelled, holding a bloodied whip at his side. His harsh voice echoed through the empty warehouse, making a certain green teen's face tighten in fear as he sped up to the door, his anger blinding his senses.

Blood dripped down Raven's leg from the huge gash in her calf, the fresh cut still stinging from the force of the whip.

"It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you

I'm with you"

"Raven!" The cry came, flying through the warehouse. Beast Boy landed between Raven and Slade, his anger mounting as Slade began to laugh.

"Wow, I guess this is the guy you were talking about?" Slade asked, almost laughing behind his hateful tone. "Well, you proved me wrong Raven, and now you can die together, like killing two birds with one stone."

Raven's vision was blurring with red and black, but she could just make out Beast Boy's lean figure, he said something to her, something that she had never expected to hear, but still loved hearing.

"Raven, I'm gonna get you out of here, or die trying," He told her, "Because I can't live without you."

"Why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah)"

The words sang in Raven's heart, not knowing exactly what he said, but she could tell exactly how he felt, and she wanted to tell him, tell him that she felt the same way. But the words escaped her, as her consciousness slipped away.

"Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are, but I

I'm with you

I'm with you"

The rain pounded harder as Slade whipped Beast Boy's communicator away, and Beast Boy was alone once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that was weird. If you don't like the songfic, then fuck you. I was in a songfic mood.

Plus, when I make a songfic, I make a very long chapter, so yay for you.

These aren't all of the words to the song, but I ran out of chapter, so, yah.

Well, have fun with the rest of the party! (Run over to dunk tank) I'm gonna watch the fireworks!

Keep the faith and bash Terra on a regular basis, don't forget to review!


	17. Author's note

Hey there y'all!!! That's what we say down here in Gee-orgia!!!! (Banjo strums in background) Yee-haw!!!

But seriously, not everyone down here in Georgia is a hic, just most of the population.

I would like to use this author's note to thank some of my many reviewers, thankies lots to...

The-Shapeshifting-sweethe (T-S-S)

Chaos Moonbane (Chaos)

CloudedDragon

Evilsbane

Wanda Magick

MoonDeity

Lost Inside

Bloody-rose-demon

Wind Cat

Sailor Serenity5

Alanna Hrncir

Bloodstar

Tawreh

And stinger54

Wow, that's a lot of fans!! I didn't know you cared!!! If you were not mentioned then your review wasn't special enough, so hah!

And the three winners for best reviewers are (Drum roll)

3. Evilsbane!!

2. Chaos Moonbane!!!!!

And my overall, best reviewer is... (Opens envelope)

The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe!!!!!!!!

(Cheers erupt from cardboard cut-out audience) You deserve it!!

She was my first reviewer ever, and will always be one of my favorites!!!

Unfortunately, my brother is coming to visit tomorrow, and staying in the computer room. And I love my brother much more than you.

Therefore, I will not be updating until Friday or Saturday, but I'll have something planned when I come back for your patience.

Don't worry, I'll be back.

Ninmenju-shin


	18. Trust, earned and rejected

If this page is a little different it's because I'm using my brother's laptop. He let me use it while he stays in the computer room (He's the best big brother ever!) and word is a little different on his computer.

So I now have no more excuses, time to update!!!

I actually went two days without updating!!! I'm about to explode with ideas!!

By the way, a very happy birthday to Wanda Magick!!! YAYYYYY!!!

(Balloons fall from ceiling) And here's my present, your very own Terra shocker!!! Now you too can shock Terra anytime, anywhere!!! Just like me!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...Well,... DUH!!!

Okay, so BB has to fight Slade alone. What will he do? Will he win? I have no clue!!! Seriously, I come up with this as I write it!!

Raven's blacked out!!! But this will make you happy, I have awesome ideas for the effect that Terra had on her, to be disclosed in later chapters.

Also, expect many more Avril Lavigne songfics, as they are fun to write, and come out smooth as silk. Plus, they make the chapters longer. If you're an Avril hater then I'm sorry, but I most certainly am not.

I'm planning on a few Evanescence songfics too, and maybe some A-Teens, this story will be full of songfics, and about thirty chapters long, so be prepared.

Well, I can't talk all day... can I? (Ponders)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain beat down on the warehouse, causing the ceiling to creak and moan above their heads. They both stood about twelve feet apart, looking at each other with disgust, while Raven hung limply from the wall.

"You titans have no idea how annoying you are," Slade said, pulling out his bo-staff (A/N Is that what you call it?), "You're always in my way!"

"That's what we get paid for." Beast Boy answered, mocking Slade's serious tone.

They stood still, each in a fighting stance, waiting for the other to make a move. It reminded Beast Boy of the wolf battle, circling and bristling, and because his powers were triggered by thought (A/N I think) he transformed into a wolf, baring his teeth, a snarl deep in his throat.

"So, I can see that you're mad," Slade said, in that annoyingly calm voice of his, "Why?"

"You know why," He answered with thought-speak, "You BASTARD!!!"

Beast Boy leapt into the air, going for the throat, keeping his paws before his fangs. When a wolf, or any other animal, fights they keep their front legs in front of their jaws, so that they can catch themselves if they miss their mark.

Slade stuck out his bo-staff, lodging it horizontally between his clamping jaws. He practically held Beast Boy in the air for the next few seconds, but the changeling swung his legs out from under him, scratching a deep gash into Slade's chest. Slade pulled back, skidding a few feet away, while Beast Boy landed perfectly on the cement floor, unscathed.

"You're not very good," He told him, laughter seeping into his words.

"I'm only getting started," Slade responded, he leapt into the air, thrusted by the force of his fist.

Slade aimed a punch at the changeling, putting all the momentum of his jump behind his closed fist, but Slade must have been having an off day. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex, clamping his jaws loosely around Slade (A/N Murder is against Teen Titans rules, I think) and throwing him to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Raven's POV-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven continually slipped in and out of consciousness, she could catch snatches of the fight, even see some of the action if the lighting was right, but she really couldn't understand what was going on. The rain still pounded outside, the drops in rhythm with the pounding of her head. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and her head swam with images.

'_Is this my life_?' she questioned herself, as pictures of her past flew before her eyes, '_This is depressing._'

Raven saw when her mentor had died, when she had left her home planet of Azerath, when she joined the Titans, when Terra betrayed them, and several other memories pass through her vision, none of which were very happy.

'_My life_,' she thought sadly, '_was just one, crappy, B-rated movie_.'

She heard a loud 'thud' in front of her, as she pulled herself back to her senses, and saw a blur of green, pounding angrily on a white glow in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Regular POV-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy pounded his fists on the white wall of energy separating him from Raven, the thud echoed through the warehouse, just above the deafening rain, and sounded like someone was pounding against a hollow piece of metal.

He struck the barrier until his hands burned, his arms hanging by a thread on his shoulder, at least, that's what it felt like.

_'I need to get the others_.' He decided, turning to leave, but a gentle voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Please," Raven whispered, "Don't go."

Beast Boy looked at her in sadness, from her tasseled purple hair, to the blood running down her leg. He couldn't leave her, he could never leave her.

"Trust me," He answered reassuringly, "I won't."

He reached for his communicator, which had slid across the floor during the surprisingly short fight.

"I'm just gonna call the others," He explained, "But don't worry, I'll wait here with you."

Beast Boy paged Robin, not really feeling like he wanted to talk to him. They had arrived a short while later, all gathered around Raven's white wall of energy, trying to figure out how to break through it.

Starfire and Cyborg, of course, tried blasting through it, which didn't really work that well. Too bad, because it was their only idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Raven's POV-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven tried her best to lean on the stone wall, the cool rock up against her back, but she was still basically hanging in agony, her torn shoulder screaming with pain. She thought of what Beast Boy had said, '_trust me'_.

Raven very rarely thought about trust, and she did not give it out easily. Raven's trust had to be earned, like her friends had earned it, through being a good, dependable person, someone Raven wouldn't hesitate to depend on.

Only one other person had earned her trust besides her friends, that traitor, that thief, that bitch, Terra. Raven had trusted her, had chosen her out of millions of people on the earth to be among the top five most trusted people she knew, and she betrayed that trust.

She thought of how Terra had treated her friendship offer like dirt, brushing it casually off of her shoulder, and it left a scar inside of her. Some might call it being '_scarred for life'_, and they were right.

Raven didn't know how to feel after Terra's betrayal, so she didn't, she never felt, no reason to start now. Raven was left with a feeling, a feeling like she could never trust anyone again. Her trust had been broken, and she decided, she would never try again.

After Raven had finished her thoughts she looked up to see that the barrier had been broken, and Beast Boy was running towards her. Starfire shot her green energy through Raven's chains, and she fell limply into Beast Boy's arms.

Then Raven slept. No, she wasn't unconscious, just sleepy. And she fell asleep in Beast Boy's arms while he carried her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry reviewers, this is far from the end.

Well, I'm tired, so goodnight, I mean goodbye.

See you tomorrow.


	19. Crimson Regret

Wow, (Gapes at newest T-S-S review) Wow, holy crap, wow!

A t-t-ten ou-out of t-ten?!!!! (Falls out of chair) A holy fuckin' ten out of ten!???

I-I bow to your greatness!! (Bows, tears streaming from eyes) I'm not worthy!!!

(Suddenly realizes that she is worthy)Woo-hoo!! I'm at the top of the pack!!

If there was a fanfiction Olympics I would be walking home with a gold medal!! Then I would get back to writing the next chapter (Sits back in chair) God, I need a life. (Wallows in self pity) Someone wanna lend me theirs?

My sister got a kitten!!! And I'm so jealous!!! (Eyes burn with desire for kitten) But my roommate's allergic. (Mumbles angrily)

Well, believe me, the story is far from over. And I have, once again, changed the summary and title; I just can't decide how to summarize this story!

Hmmm... I'm thinkin'... songfic!!!!

(Zips away to look at CD's)

YAYYYYYY!!! Songfic!!!! _Tourniquet_, Evanescence

By the way, does anyone know what the hell a tourniquet is? Just wondering.

Disclaimer: Do I own Teen Titans and Evanescence? No. Do I wish I did? HELL YA!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans were leaving the empty warehouse and heading home. They had decided that the hospital wasn't safe, and their infirmary was just as good as any hospital. Beast Boy held Raven in his arms, bridal style (How clichéd), and gazed at her while Robin explained the plan, not really paying attention.

He wondered if Raven had heard what he had told her, the words that he had erupted from his soul, that he couldn't keep hidden any longer. He gazed at her face, asleep in pure innocence, her eyes closed lightly. Her hair shined in the moonlight, her pale skin seeming to shine from the orbs warm glow.

Beast Boy turned to the large window, high above the warehouse floor, the moon shining warmly in the rain-filled night. It shone brightly at him, as if to say 'I'm sorry' almost like it realized his well-masked pain.

"I'll never yell at you again." He whispered quietly through the window, while the moon seemed to shine brighter, reflecting in the large pool of blood on the floor. "I'm sorry too."

The other Titans stared at him, slightly disturbed by his actions.

"Why is Beast Boy talking to the sun of night-time?" Starfire asked, mainly directing her question to one person.

"It's called the moon, Star," Robin answered, "But I'm not sure why he's talking to it."

"Your Earth ways are very strange indeed." Starfire responded, staring at Beast Boy while he glowed in the light of the moon.

You're telling me." Cyborg said, laughing hysterically on the inside, but worried for his friend on the outside.

If Beast Boy had not been so concerned about Raven, he might have noticed the absence of Slade. But he had long since forgotten, and the other titans didn't even know. So Slade slunk silently into the shadows (A/N Say that three times fast!), unseen and unheard, and put his plan into action.

Just as Beast Boy turned to leave the warehouse a low hiss sounded through the air. And, almost instantly, the room began to fill with pink fog, separating the titans from each other. When the mist cleared Beast Boy and Raven had disappeared, and the titans stood against an army of Slade's robot henchmen, with no way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy regained consciousness a few hours later, a cold liquid, dripping on his head. Beast Boy's eyes were covered by a blindfold, but he could accurately gather what was around him.

"I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

(So much more)"

Beast Boy couldn't move from his position, his arms and legs were bound by some sort of metal. His back ached from where he lay. It was like lying on your back in a grocery cart, the metal prodding your spine.

All that he could smell was blood, he could hear it drip, no, he could feel it! Someone's blood was dripping on his forehead! The thought made him cringe, the thought of cold blood, the scent, very familiar.

"Raven," he called through the darkness, the smell of her blood stung his nose, "Are you okay?"

"No," She answered soundly, though he could feel the pain drip from her words, the crimson regret stinging his heart, "I'm not."

"I lay dying

And I'm pouring

Crimson regret, and betrayal "

"Where are you?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm right above you, you idiot!"

"Can you see?" he asked, hoping she knew where they were.

"I could," she answered, her voice cracking in pain, "I'm not blindfolded or anything, but, all I see... all I see is red. And it hurts so badly."

"What hurts?" He questioned as he transformed. He turned into a snake, freeing him from his binds.

"It's just... everything, it pounds so hard, but it's kind of, everything's... fading away." She finished, dreamily.

"Raven!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the darkness, "Stay with me, I'm right here!"

"I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost, to be saved?

Am I too lost?"

Beast Boy started to stand up, but hit his head, hard, on the same metal cage he had been strapped to. He looked above his head, rubbing the pain away, to see a similar floor as the one that he was on. Arranged sort of like a bunk bed with his floor on the bottom. On the top bunk, lay Raven.

"Are you-"Beast Boy started, but was interrupted by a cold voice, coming through the darkness.

"Don't touch her." Slade warned, his voice seeped with malice.

"Leave me alone," Beast Boy screamed, "Since when do I listen to you? You son-of-a-bitch!"

Beast Boy reached for Raven, his hand barely touched hers, when a small beep sounded through the darkness. Almost instantly blue electricity shot from the metal binds that held her. She screamed in agony, as the blue thunder ripped through her body, making even the tears running down her face fill with pain.

"My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation"

The blue thunder stopped, leaving Raven, gasping for breath, laying on the table, too afraid to even move. Beast Boy turned to Slade, anger burning in his eyes, an anger he had never felt before, it choked his senses, cutting off his awareness, all that he could really see was Slade.

Then his vision turned red as the blood that collected on his forehead seeped in front of his eyes, Raven's blood. He transformed into a tiger ad sprang, and if tigers could cry, he would surely have drowned.

"Do you remember me, lost for so long?

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me?"

All that Raven could do was lay there. She heard a roar, a scream, a splatter that she didn't even want to think about, and she could hear her own heart beat, slow and steady.

_'Maybe,'_ she thought, '_A bit too slow'_

"I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost, to be saved?

Am I too lost?"

She focused on her heart beat, trying to make it more even, more consistent, but she simply lay in pain, unable to save herself.

'_So, this is what it's like to die_?' She thought, '_It's very slow, and annoying. And I can't do anything about it._'

"My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

(Return to me salvation)

(I long to die!)"

'_Never thought I would die in a place like this,'_ she admitted, _'At least, not so soon.'_

Raven had had hopes of living her life to the fullest, accomplishing everything she had ever wanted to accomplish, and die peacefully, knowing that she had done everything she had ever wanted to do.

"My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation"

'_At least_,' she consoled herself, '_Beast Boy's here._'

"My wounds, cry for the grave

My soul cries, for deliverance

Will I be denied?

Christ, tourniquet

My suicide"

_'I guess, I guess I can die happy here_.' And it faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha ha!!! Cliffy!!! YAYYYYYY!!! I mean, oops.

This songfic wasn't as good, but it gave you a break from Avril Lavigne didn't it?

Read, review, repeat.


	20. I got your message

Okay, one simple question, WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THE ASSASSINS GO?!!!

I believe I may be suffering from what several writers call 'Writer's block'

(Sighs) I just don't feel like writing...

(Walks away)

Jax, Ginger, and Terra: o0

(Walks back)

But now, I do!!

Okay, now for the moment you've all been waiting for... the hurting Terra moment!!!!

Here you go (Hands Terra a clothes hanger) could you plug this in for me?

Terra:....?

N/M Shin: Just put it in the electrical socket, it won't work unless it's plugged in! (Holds in insane laughter) And I need to hang up my clothes before they get all wrinkly! (Jax and Ginger can barely contain laughter) Just plug it in!

Terra: Okay, (Sticks clothes hanger in electrical socket) but I don't thi- BZZZZZZZTT!!! (Terra is electrocuted)

N/M Shin: (Collapses from laughter) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!!!!! I knew you'd fall for it, you ditsy blonde!! (No offense to blondes)

(Lights go out) Awww man, we blew a fuse!!!

Anyway, thanks to Chaos for tellin' me what a tourniquet is. (Gee, you learn something new every day!)

Sorry for the long wait, and on a cliffy too, you guys must hate me! (Sniff) WAAAAAAHHH!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just a fraction of Terra, er, Were Terra.

Key: "Talking" '_Thinking'_ "**Electric device"** (A/N Author's note)-these are funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy de-transformed, rising from his crouched position on the cement floor. Slade lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, floating in a pool of his own blood. The Titans weren't allowed to kill, but Slade was getting very tiresome.

"Screw the rules," His voice echoed through the darkness, "Kill 'em while they're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The titans stood on top of a mass of Slade's robots, they lay defeated in many pieces on the cold, hard ground. They had beaten the robots, and now they needed to find their friends, nobody really needed to tell them that.

"Friends, friends where are you?" Starfire asked through her communicator, "Please answer, this is not amusing!"

"It looks like the beta waves are being transmitted through an alpha processor somewhere in the immediate area." Robin explained (A/N I made that up)

"I know that my English is not very-"

"We can't call them, they have to call us."

"Oh," Star said, "Thank you Robin."

At Starfire's praise Robin began to blush a deep shade of rouge underneath his mask.

"Gee Star, no problem." He said coolly.

"No time for flirtin'," Cyborg yelled, "Time for savin'!"

Robin gave him a cold stare, angry with his interruption and his incredibly stupid question. But he knew he was right, now was definitely not the time. _'I'll_ _save it for later'_ he said to himself, grinning madly at the thought. Then Robin's nose started bleeding.

"Robin, are you harmed, you are bleeding quite profusely."

"Yo Robin, get all your perverted thoughts outta your head!"

"No, it's fine Star!" _'Bad thoughts, bad!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator, sure that Slade had blocked out his friend's signals, and that Star had left a billion messages. Sure enough, as soon as he had flipped it open.

"**You have twenty-three new messages."**

_'Figures'_ he thought. He knew just how annoying Starfire could be.

"**And one old message"**

"Huh?" Beast Boy was confused, "No one ever calls me."

Beast Boy pressed the message button on his cell phone-esque communicator, and listened intently to the message that he had over looked.

"**Hey Beast Boy, this is Raven. Listen, I'm at the hospital, in case you didn't know, and I would really appreciate it if you would come and say hi. I guess you don't have your communicator, you should carry it with you everywhere, anyway, so come if you can, I would really like to see you, bye." **

Beast Boy stared at the yellow communicator in his hand, unsure of what to think. Raven had called him, wanting his company, just like he had so desperately wanted hers. They had both wanted the same thing, but neither of them got it.

And all he could manage was, "Wow." Before he started to smile.

Beast Boy's heart felt light as air, he felt like he could push up to the sky. He had never felt this happy before. Beast Boy wanted to jump up and down, to sing, just something rigorous and fun that would use up a lot of energy, he was just so... so... happy.

"That's the word," he said, "Happy."

Beast Boy bounded over to Raven as a gorilla, gently pulling the metal binds off of her and lifting her from the cold metal table. He held her in his arms, surprised by how little she weighed. He had picked her up before, but hadn't really noticed it.

Even through his gloves, Beast Boy could feel how cold Raven's body was. He wanted to warm her up, take away the biting cold that had so consumed her. So, he changed into a fluffy, white polar bear and laid on his side, Raven propped up against his warm bear tummy.

"How did I get so warm?" Raven asked, not opening her eyes.

Beast Boy curled his fluffy body around her, shutting her away from the cold. He formed a circle around her, like a cat, ignoring the fact that his white fur was slowly turning red in some spots. And if he was a cat, he would be emitting a gentle purr, from the absolute contentment he felt.

"Just go to sleep," He assured her, nuzzling his nose under her chin, "The others will be here soon, don't worry."

"I'm never worried," She said with a yawn, "While you're around."

"I got your message."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that, my friends, is fluff in its purest form.

You asked for it, you got it, deal with it.

At least there wasn't a cliffy!!

(Squeals) That chapter made me wanna hug a big ol' fuzzly polar bear!! (Hugs Jax instead) I guess you'll do.

Now (Grabs tool belt) I gotta fix this fuse!


	21. Are we in the phone book?

Hey, everybody!! I'm gonna try to test my poem skills out in this chapter, so bear with me. I'm trying to see if they are worthy enough to be posted. I would appreciate reviews on them, just nothing like '_You suck and I hope your entire family dies in a burning inferno at the deepest depths of Hell's most merciless_ _tortures_' y'know, nothing like that.

K, here we go,

_Have you ever thought of being me?_

_Does the very thought make your heart cave in?_

_I guess not, your carefree soul_

_A boundless balled, my haven;_

_And yet you follow at my heels_

_Telling me to lighten up_

_When will you learn, I cannot feel?_

_Is not my burning heart enough?_

_Every day, as I awake_

_I look forward to your cheery face_

_An emotion that makes my heart ache_

_Can't touch the smile, smooth as lace;_

_Every time you laugh or scream_

_Another feeling I must hide_

_I feel more distant from the team_

_But I see it in your emerald eyes;_

_And while you show your feelings true_

_I sit, blank and full of trust_

_And feel my emotions through you_

_Knowing that you feel enough, for the both of us._

YAYYYY POEM!!!!!!!! Okay, how did you like it? Seriously, I need to know, yay or nay?

I know it kinda sucked, but I couldn't help it!!! All day my head kept screaming, _'Write the poem, write the fuckin' poem'!!! _So... I did!!!

Lately I have been hearing the word 'melt' in many of my reviews, and I am concerned that my fic is making my loyal reviewers melt. (Worries) DON'T MELT, I NEED YOU!!!!!

Hold on a sec (Shuffles in tool box) Oh, so it's this wire!! (Reconnects wire)

(Lights come on) YAYYYYY!!!! I'm not useless!!!!!! (Cheers erupt from cardboard cut-out crowd) I guess you want to read now...okay.

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I wonder what would happen if I skipped the disclaimer... Well, let's find out!!! (Sirens sound in distance)

Okay, in the last chapter, when I said Beast Boy's polar bear fur was white, it should be green, just deal with it. Shame on you for not realizing it before me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans had left the warehouse a few hours ago, not bothering to search for Slade. He had gotten away again, and was probably plotting some thing right now. _'Without his left arm'_ Beast Boy grinned.

Starfire had flown Raven back to the tower, to several complaints from Beast Boy. Robin had told him that Star could fly at very high speeds, without dropping people on the street. But he was still a bit sour.

The Titans had come soon after Raven had fell asleep, and he still remembered the way that Raven had shivered when they took her home, away from his warmth. He would probably always remember it, forever in his thoughts.

And so, now he sat in an uncomfortable, metal chair in the infirmary of Titan's tower, curled up as a green cat. He sat with his green eyes closed, the only thing keeping him from weeping himself to sleep was the consistent beeping of the heart monitor.

The heart monitor's beeps stayed regular and long, insuring that Raven was okay. The tone rung in his ears, a sign that everything would be okay, and Raven would cast her gloomy shadow across the tower once again, and the smell of herbal tea would sting his nose in the morning,

"Hello Beast Boy," Starfire interrupted his thoughts, "Robin requests your presence."

"Who are you, his personal secretary?" He answered angrily, not wanting to leave Raven's side.

But he trudged out of the room with Star, trying to explain to her what a secretary was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cinderblock has been spotted downtown, Titans, Go!!!" Robin yelled as soon as they had entered the room, anxious to fight.

"But Robin," Beast Boy interrupted, cooking up a plan, "Shouldn't someone stay with Raven, in case she wakes up, or needs something?" He made it sound like a question, but his voice was practically begging Robin.

_'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!'_

"I guess, if you want to stay with her that bad." Robin answered, knowing what his friend really wanted.

"Wooo Hooo!!!" Beast Boy shouted, running back to the infirmary, "Thanks a bunch, dude!!"

The three remaining titans (A/N which aren't getting much of the spotlight in this fic) flew to the city, not worried about the battle, they knew that they could take him. And you know what? They did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phones in titans tower rang loudly through the halls until Beast Boy answered, confused as to who would call them, or even knew their phone number. Obviously, the titan's number had been taken out of the phone book.

"Hello," He answered, "Titan's tower, Beast Boy speaking."

"Hey BB."

"Oh, hey Robin."

"Listen, we beat cinderblock, but he made a real big mess. We're going to help clean up, so don't expect us back for a few hours."

"No problem dude."

"I know- I mean, take good care of Raven, bye."

"See ya later dude." Beast Boy finished, hanging up the phone. He was curious about the call, but was happy that he could have a few more hours with Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Robin, did you call our friend?"

"Yes Star, I did, and he sounded real happy."

"So, we gotta kill the next few hours, wanna go to the arcade?"

"That sounds great, Cyborg!"

"Yes, splendid!"

"While our two love-birds hang out, we get to play!"

"They don't deserve friends like us."

"They sure don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven woke up to the buzzing of florescent lights, a warm feeling on her lap, and a purr in her ears. She sat up slowly to see a green cat curled happily in her lap, purring with content.

"Good morning, Rae," he said, opening one eye, "Can I ask you a question?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"What kind of kool-aid do you like?"

Raven gave a small chuckle, she hadn't expected him to ask her about a drink, and it made her feel happy that his thoughts stayed simple.

"I like the blue kind, I guess, why?"

"Well, I was going to make kool-aid, but didn't know what flavor you liked."

"What flavor do you like?"

"I kinda like the red kind, but blue is good too."

"Blue it is, then."

"Awesome!"

He said it like he could barely talk through his curtain of joy, jumping up from happiness and running to the kitchen, fueled by Raven's small laugh.

"You got it Rae, I'll make the best blue kool-aid ever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if that was kinda short, but I got homework I need to do.

By the way, Chaos, I'm sorry if it seems rude, but are you a guy or a girl?

And I would appreciate it if the following reviewers would give me their IM address:

T-S-S

Chaos Moonbane

Wanda Magick

AndMOOgoestheCHICKEN

Thanx in advanced, I just wanna chat.


	22. the last breakfast, gasp!

Yay!!! Chaos liked my poem!!! And gave me her screen name!!! Neato, but, she's not on. (Sniff) and I wanna chat!!!

As for the rest of you, you're either lazy, or overly-precautious, which is okay, I can understand not wanting to tell someone on the internet your S/N, but, I'm not exactly a stranger, am I? I thought we were buds!

My S/n, by the way, is eviltiger2222, if someone by that name Aim's you, it's me. Or you can IM me, I don't care, I just like Aim, maybe a little too much.

I found some really funny one-liners on , which I will now share.

If a quiz is quizzical then what is a test? (Hint: Say it!)

I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy it!

1 out of every 3 Americans flushes the toilet while they are still sitting on it. Who studied this and why?

Your father screwed a plant and created a blooming idiot.

Do not lead me into temptation... I CAN FIND IT MY DAMN SELF!!!

If you believe nothing's impossible, try slamming a revolving door

A friend is someone who will bail you out of jail, a true friend is the person sitting next to you in the cell saying, "Let's do that again!"

Zim: Why is there BACON in the soap? Gur: I made it Mahself!

Hey, I'm not as think as you drunk I am!

It is not enough to succeed, others must fail.

Well, you may not like them, but me and all my friends think that they are hilarious! So, screw you!

Disclaimer: There were no consequences before... so I'm gonna skip the disclaimer again! (Sirens grow louder)

I got a new CD!!!! You know what that means... new songfics!!! Maybe not this chapter, but at least one will be from Avril's **Under My Skin**, YAYYY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks after Raven was brought home, she felt good enough to walk. At least, that's what she said, but Beast Boy wouldn't let her go anywhere. The last few weeks had been the most time He had ever spent with her, and even stranger was, she didn't get mad at him. He was always by her side, and she hadn't pushed him away.

Beast Boy was in the kitchen early this morning, he liked to get up early and make a wonderful breakfast for his friends. He left the team's breakfast on the table, sure that they would smell it and wake up, and brought Raven's breakfast up to her.

He got about half way to the infirmary when he heard shuffling and dragging around the corner, very suspicious noises indeed. Beast Boy put the breakfast tray carefully on the floor and rounded the corner, transforming into a lion.

Beast Boy's roar echoed down the passages and corridors in the tower, and then followed by a subtle scream, more surprised than afraid.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said, concerned, as he de-transformed, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were in the infirmary! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Beast Boy!" She answered angrily, then she changed to a reasurring tone, "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay! You're supposed to be resting, get back to the infirmary!"

"But, I just-"

"Just what?" He yelled, not as angry as he sounded, "You need rest, so go rest!"

"I just wanted to eat breakfast with you and the Titans." She answered in a hurt tone, saddened by his angry tone.

Beast Boy was about to scream something else at her, but stopped. He could see the hurt in her violet eyes, but she wasn't hurting from her wound, as much as his words. People hating him or being sad because of him were the things that hurt the most. He loved to bring joy, not sadness!

"Oh," He said, helping her up, "I'm sorry, I guess you have rested a lot. A little walk couldn't hurt."

She smiled up at him. Not a colossal smile, mind you, but a little Raven smile, it was still a smile though, and had the same effect on him.

"Besides," He added, "If I know my Inuyasha, which I do, demons heal really fast!"

He finished it with a laugh, that wonderful thing people do when they laugh while they're still talking, and it sounds like they laugh out their words. Raven always wished that she could talk like that, even once, and the very thought made her laugh.

Once she had started laughing the tray Beast Boy had placed on the floor began to glow an eerie black, and imploded upon itself, spraying tofu eggs across his face. He wiped them off and looked at Raven in pure joy.

'_She was so happy she blew something up!,_' He thought to himself, '_Another point for BB!'_

"I hope you like your eggs scrambled."

He put her arm around his shoulder and helped her down to the kitchen. He could tell she was still in pain. She limped on the leg that had been whipped, and hesitated to bend her waist because of the gunshot wound.

'_That must hurt the most,'_ he thought, still feeling very guilty about shooting her, _'I hope she isn't mad at me.'_

"It's okay," She answered to his thought, "I'm not mad."

"Good cause I- What! B-But I thought that!"

"Hello," She told him, talking to him like an idiot, "Telepath?"

"Oh, yeah." _'Clear bad thoughts, clear bad thoughts, focus on- no wait, not that!'_

Raven looked at him in disgust, maybe reading his thoughts wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just see that." She said, slightly disturbed, but kind of flattered, in a creepy way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the kitchen in a few moments, the other Titans already gathered around the table, enjoying their breakfast feast. Well, almost all of them, anyway.

"I can't eat this tofu crap!" Cyborg yelled once Beast Boy and Raven entered the room. Robin decided to change the subject, tired of the same old argument every morning.

"So Raven, "He asked her, "Are you feeling better?"

"Raven's wounds are much better," Starfire interrupted, she was, of course, the one who changed Raven's bandages every four hours." I told her that she could walk around, but Beast Boy did not want her to."

"Well," She said as she sat down, Beast Boy sitting down in the seat next to her, "It's good to have company, I think if I spent anymore time with Beast Boy here his stupidity would wash off on me."

This made the entire table, even Beast Boy, laugh. They laughed like good friends should, happy in the morning, ready for the day, and they would need to be today.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha ha!! Not a serious cliffy, but a cliffy none the less!!

Please review now, and if anyone knows T-S-S personally, MAKE HER COME BACK!!!

R & R, quick, before the fuzz shows up! (Sirens grow louder)


	23. Together, it doesn't feel right at all

Okay, I have good news and bad news... bad news first (Ducks at thrown fruit)

The bad news is that there will only be about two more chapters left in this story. (Tears up from all the puppy-dog eyes) I'm sorry!

The good news is that they will all be songfics!! And that I'm planning a sequal, which I hope that you will all check out. I'll update and tell you the name and all that once I put it up on the site, and trust me, you won't believe what will happen next.

Don't be mad, don't throw things at me, and don't yell at me!! I have the power to stop this fic right now!! Be glad I don't grill all your asses!!

Also, T-S-S, I don't think I'll have time to fight the Terra clones in this fic, maybe in the sequal. They'll be the first assassins in the new sequal, kay?

(Swat team busts down door) Get her, don't let her escape!!

N/M Shin: What did I do now!! Go away, or I'll sick my werewolves and giant cookie on you!!

Swat officer: They told us you were crazy... but not that crazy!! Anyway, you're under arrest for skipping the disclaimer twice!

N/M Shin: Oh, you're here to arrest me? (Pulls out plasma cannon) That changes everything! (Blasts scary swat-people)

Jax, catch! (Passes Hairaikotsu to Jax) Terra, watch Ginger's back, be a team!!

(Swat team swarms our heroes, and Terra) Okay, just need one more player (Presses button on watch) BIG O!!!

(Giant robot crashes through the floor and swat team runs away in fear) Bye Bye!!

Disclaimer: I think we've established the fact that I don't like to write disclaimers.

Songfic: together, Avril Lavigne (One of my personal favorites)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm sounded through the halls, making all of the Titans jump in shock.

"Could you guys take care of this one again?" Beast Boy asked, "Raven still needs a little help walking."

He smiled at her from across the table, making her blush, though it was hidden by her hood. The tray they had left in the hall began to melt from her sudden embarrassment.

"This doesn't look good," Robin answered worriedly, looking up at the monitor, "We're gonna need the whole team for this."

"Even Raven?" Beast Boy asked, hoping he had misheard.

"Yes," He answered, "Even Raven."

"You heartless bastard!" Beast Boy screamed, "She can barely even walk!"

"She can fly, Beast Boy," He answered angrily, "And we might need her to help the non-flying members, she won't be in danger, don't worry."

"Hello," He retorted, "You're the only 'non-flying' member now you fuckin' idiot!"

Beast Boy was about to yell more curses at Robin, but a black orb surrounded his head, muting his voice. Beast Boy noticed the black energy around his head, but continued yelling, as if he thought that he could break the sphere with his voice.

"How come you never did that before?" Cyborg asked, laughing at his own joke.

"Hello, Titans?" Robin waved his hands above his head, "Giant monster, mass chaos, go help?"

So the Titans piled into the T-car, ready for a good fight. But Raven felt uneasy about something, she just didn't feel right. And for a psychic, that's bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Something just isn't right_

_I can feel it inside_

_The truth isn't far behind me_

_You can't deny"_

The T-car skidded to a halt in front of a small building. The building was about two-stories tall, made of sturdy brick, but the top floor had been completely torn off, and all of the glass lay in shards on the ground.

"Holy crap!" Beast Boy yelled, "It tore that building in half!"

"This doesn't look good." Cyborg said, pointing towards the city. The Titans gaze followed his pointed finger to a tall skyscraper, maybe twenty stories tall, and next to it was a huge monster, even taller than the huge building.

"That things a freakin' mountain!" Beast Boy yelled in amazement, his eyes growing wide.

Raven gazed at the monster. It was easily fifty feet tall, maybe taller, and was almost like a living shadow. Its fur was black and shiny, sleek against its broad body. The monster almost looked like a lion, but lacked the proud and majestic qualities. Its eyes were bright yellow slits, glaring from its furry face.

The monster had large bat-like wings, each a deep crimson red, and easily bigger than even their huge tower. Its fangs seemed too big for its head, and shined, slick with blood. It had hooked raptor-like claws, one had some poor civilian stabbed on it, the thought made her want to slink away, but her friends were advancing towards the monster, and she followed.

The Titans flew in quickly, not even noticing the beast's reptilian tail, hidden behind its back, until it was flung out. The creature's tail hit Raven hard, throwing her into the brick wall of an alley. She fell on the ground and shook for a few seconds. Beast Boy came soaring towards her.

"_When I turn the lights out_

_When I close my eyes_

_Reality overcomes me_

_I'm living a lie"_

"Raven! Oh my god, Raven!"

The cry brought Raven out of the light daze she was in, she sat up and brushed herself off, like it was no big deal. And it really wasn't, she didn't hurt that much at all. But her head felt strange, like something was pouring into it.

"I'm fine, actually." She answered, amazed that she didn't even hurt a little. She flew back up to the fight. For some reason, she didn't feel like talking to him. Part of her wanted to talk to him, but a larger part of her thought she didn't, that it wouldn't feel good. That part of her just wanted to fight alone, it didn't want to talk, it wanted to be by itself, away from him.

"_When I'm alone_

_I feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you_

_I don't feel"_

As Raven circled the beast's head she felt her urge of solitude slip away, now she felt normal, and wished Beast Boy would comfort her like he wanted to. But he, along with the other Titans, was fighting, and she was too.

She flung a bus at its face, hitting it squarely in the jaw, causing it to reel back. The monster fell on its haunches and blinked, as if it couldn't gather what was happening. Cyborg and Starfire took aim and hit it with a barrage of energy blasts before it could get up, and succeeded in frying one of its wings.

The monster hissed in pain and brought its wing close to its body, it used the other wing to knock Star and Cyborg out of the sky, but they recovered before they hit the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, flying towards her as a pterodactyl, "Give me a boost!"

He transformed into a kangaroo and turned his back towards Raven, "Now!"

"_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together_

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall"_

Raven sent an energy blast from behind him, shooting him with awe-inspiring speed towards the beast's head. He kicked the monster's head hard, with the power of twenty wrecking balls, and knocked it down to the ground.

The creature lay on its side on the ground, stunned by the hard-hitting attack. Robin sped towards it, throwing one of the many devices on his belt at its back. The device emitted a hissing sound and exploded, shining a blinding light for a few seconds.

When the light cleared Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy falling, blinded by the light. She flew towards him and grabbed him under his arms, catching him as he opened his eyes.

The Titans gazed at the monster, which had hardened to stone before their very eyes, like a statue.

"Wow, where did you get that one Robin!" Cyborg asked, excited by Robin's new 'toy'.

"I invented it while I was studying Terra's condition, it can't be reversed." He said coolly.

"We make a pretty good team!" Beast Boy smiled up at Raven, noticing the shocked look on her face.

"We are a team," she answered, "You idiot."

"_This has gone on so long_

_I realize that I need_

_Something good to rely on_

_Something for me"_

The rock-solid beast began to tremble, causing a small tremor to shake the ground. It busted out of the thin layer of rock, sending shards of cement through the air. They crashed into buildings and smashed cars, and Raven gasped as one flew towards her, she couldn't move, like a deer stuck in headlights, and dropped Beast Boy to the ground, who quickly transformed.

"_When I'm alone_

_I feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you_

_I don't feel"_

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and flew up to Raven, who simply hovered in the air. He threw himself between her and the large shard of rock. It slammed him into her as it collided with his chest, and he felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't really helped the situation.

Beast Boy could feel his consciousness slowly slip away, and saw that Raven's expression looked glazed over as well. He reached for her hand as they fell, and held it tight as they careened down to Earth.

"_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together_

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall" _

They both hit the ground, hard, at the same time. The concrete landing had hurt immeasurably, but all that Beast Boy could do was look on in horror as the huge concrete shard fell after them, crushing Raven underneath its weight.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted through his tears, "No!"

Raven could hear his voice, but couldn't see him. She felt almost no pain, but could feel the warm blood sliding down her back. And felt a heavy, crushing pressure on top of her, something that she couldn't push away, like it was too heavy.

"_My heart is broken_

_I'm lying here_

_My thoughts are choking_

_On you, my dear_

_On you, my dear_

_On you, my dear"_

Beast Boy pulled the shattered rock off of Raven the best he could, not even noticing the other titan's help. His tears fell down on the hard stones, making them slippery as he tried to pull them away.

"_When I'm alone_

_I feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you_

_I don't feel"_

It was Starfire who found her first, picking her gingerly off of the ground. She fought back tears but they still ran down her face. She wasn't very badly injured, but pulling someone out of a pile of rubble would make anyone a little emotional.

"_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together_

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall"_

Raven's world slowly came into focus, and the first thing she saw was Starfire sobbing over her. Not exactly who she would have expected.

"Star, I think I'm okay." She reassured her friend, picking herself up. She didn't like pity, she could take care of herself.

"Can't be reversed, huh!" Beast Boy yelled at Robin, as he rushed to Raven's side, "Can't be reversed my ass!"

Robin ignored Beast Boy's statement and realized something. _'Why is it mainly attacking Raven?'_ he thought, _'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring_ _her here, but she seems to be fine.'_

Beast Boy hugged Raven tightly against his chest, she could feel his rapid heartbeat, and, even though she shouldn't, she felt relaxed, more relaxed than she had ever felt, since the day she was born. So safe, in such danger.

"Thank god," he whispered in her ear, "I thought I had lost you for the third time."

"_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together_

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall"_

The ground trembled as the monster thundered towards them, slamming them with its huge tail across the road, yet, they still stayed in each other's arms, afraid to let go,

"Go fight," she assured him, as they skidded to a stop in an alleyway, "I'll stay here." She released herself from him and stood in the alleyway they had been thrown into, walking towards him and gripping his arm, he winced in pain as she healed it, and he tugged her closer to him.

He pulled her face closer to his and cupped his hand on her cheek, going for a deep kiss. As they kissed it seemed the world had stopped. They could hear nothing but each other's breathing, and their eyes were closed in passion. (A/N I loved writing this part!)

"_When I'm around you_

_When I'm around you_

_I don't feel together,_

_I don't feel together,"_

The monster shot its eyebeams between the two, the other titans were pinned against a wall by the creature's tail, unable to help. Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex, but was still a bit short compared to the beast before him.

"_When I'm around you_

_When I'm around you_

_I don't feel together, no_

_I don't feel together"_

"How sweet, little dark bird."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun, dun, dun!!! Cliffy of all cliffies!!!!

You demanded a kissing scene, you got it! See how that works?

Only one more chapter left, but I might not be able to make it a songfic, because it might be too short.

This is one of my all-time favorite songs, and if you don't have Avril's new CD, then get it! I command you! It rocks out loud!

Read and review, cuz I luv ya!


	24. Take me away

Well, I'm not quite sure if you understood what I said. The sequel will be the same story, but the plot will be different. Something will happen in this chapter that will change the entire plot, and I could just continue it in this story... but I think that this story might have too many chapters.

The story isn't ending, just splitting into two parts, you'll understand after this chapter, trust me. It's not even close to over.

By the way, does anyone have a really good picture of Trigon? From the cartoon, so you can see his tattoos and stuff? Just give me the link, I would really appreciate it.

I still can't decide if I want to make this a songfic, (Scratches head) Awww, what the hell!

Enjoy the songfic!! _Take me away_, Avril Lavigne!!!

And don't forget to check out the update after this for the information on the sequel!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How sweet, little dark bird."

The voice hissed in her ears. Only one person had ever called her that, her little pet name from the home she had left behind.

Beast Boy clamped his jaws around the monster's neck, enjoying the choking noise that erupted from its throat. His jaws couldn't get all the way around the behemoth's neck, but served the same effect, except for the fact that Beast Boy was getting a mouth full of fur.

Raven could hear the voice in her head, as if it was speaking into her mind. The voice was horribly familiar, thundering and cruel, and it burned her ears just at the thought.

The monster dragged Beast Boy, clinging to its throat, over to a building and began slamming it against the tall stone wall. Its tail stated curled around the titans, ensuring that they couldn't escape.

"_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside_

_All I do is hide"_

"Now, little dark bird, did you forget me so soon?" It hissed, echoing inside her head.

"_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do?_

_You do, if you knew_

_What would you do?_

Raven's head felt as if it was on fire, as a familiar demon materialized before her. His skin was a deep red, and his hair was a ghostly white. He had black stripes tattooed on his body, giving the impression of tiger stripes, and his sharp fangs stuck from his jaw. But his most striking feature was the four, glowing, yellow, eyes glaring from his face.

Raven stared in fear at the demon, her father, Trigon.

"Are you not happy to see your father?" He mocked, grinning at her expression of fear.

"_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head"_

"Of course, I suppose I cannot fault you." He answered to his own question, "I wouldn't like me much either. After all," he continued, "I am the source of all of your pain, all of your anger, and your beautiful rage."

"_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable_

_Come and take me away"_

Raven simply stood in the alley, shocked and afraid, while her father spoke. Trigon was her greatest fear, the only thing that she was really afraid of. He must have come for a reason, and it couldn't have been good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blood dripped from Beast Boy's head. He had finally let go of the monster's neck, and now lay on the ground in human form. He could feel an eerie presence around him, and turned to the alley where Raven had been left.

Beast Boy's heart stopped. There, in front of Raven, stood Trigon. The merciless destroyer of galaxies.

But, as hard as he tried, he could not get up, and soon found himself wrapped up in the beast's tail, with his friends. It took him a while to realize where he was, but as soon as he regained his senses he began to panic.

"_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself_

_I need to get around this"_

"Guys!" He yelled at his friends, "Trigon is over there, and Raven's all alone!"

"Trigon?" Robin asked.

"Yes Trigon!" Beast Boy yelled, "What are you, a fuckin' parrot?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trigon's hands glowed a bright yellow as he formed a glowing shield of energy around Raven, and carried her towards the beast. Raven tried using her powers, but the strange energy shield made them useless. The Titans faces twisted in fear as he floated towards them, a fanged grin across his face.

"Listen to me, Teen Titans, because I will make a deal with you" He began, as the Titans gulped.

"I have recently learned that my hold over my daughter will cease to exist one year from now, and this makes me more than angry." His words were seeped with anger, and Raven trembled under his gaze.

"You have two choices, Titans. Hand Raven over to me for the next year, so that she can help me in my conquest of the galaxy-"

"Are some kind of wacko?" Beast Boy screamed at him, angered by the fact that he thought he could just rent her like some kind of U-Haul.

"Or," he continued, "Her powers will destroy everyone and everything around her in a matter of months." He grinned menacingly as he finished, enjoying the sadness that had seeped into the air.

"You don't have the power to-"Beast Boy started.

"Yes," Raven interrupted sadly, "He does."

"_My words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

'_Cause no one understands"_

"Oh," was all that he could manage to choke out. He looked up at her sadly, floating off of the ground, in Trigon's hold. He wished that he could make Trigon go away, make the world go away, so that he would never have to say goodbye to her.

"_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle, this confusion_

_I'm unable_

_Come and take me away"_

"And," She added, "He does lose control of me in a year." Her voice picked up a small amount of happiness from the thought.

"Does that mean," He asked, his voice full of hope, "That you could feel emotion?"

"Of course," Trigon interrupted, "You can have fun with your new lover." Trigon laughed evilly. (A/N Even demon fathers are embarrassing)

The air in Raven's stronghold began to crackle with her energy, unable to release it.

"Come, little dark bird," Trigon called, "We begin our conquest now."

The Beast released its hold on the titans and bounded towards its master. Trigon carried Raven as he climbed upon its back, and she sat obediently behind him.

"I shall return her to you, Titans." Trigon hissed as the beast flew away, and they both disappeared into the horizon, as Raven gave a last glance back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three months since Raven had been taken away from him, but the emptiness inside of him never faded from his thoughts. He had seen stories on Trigon's conquest on the intergalactic news network. (A/N What? They have digital cable!) In fact, it was on right now.

**"And so," **the news caster began**, "We bring you to another of the planets that are in total chaos from a recent Trigon killing spree. Trigon and his young accomplice, Raven, have been ravaging the galaxy for three months now, destroying every planet they come to. The death count, at immeasurable numbers."**

"_I'm going nowhere, on and on and_

_I'm getting nowhere, on and on and on_

_I'm going nowhere, on and on and off_

_And on and off and on"_

The news caster then handed the microphone to a woman, obviously from the destroyed planet.

"Ma'am, could you tell us about the attack?" He asked.

**"Well,"** she began, **"Trigon was the one who killed the people, and Raven was supposed to destroy the buildings." **The woman then sighed,** "But she only destroyed the houses and small businesses. She purposely left the hospitals, shelters, and farms alone. She's not really all that bad, and I do feel sorry for her." **

**"And that's the latest on the Trigon conquest, planet Kredshon, east side of the Amula galaxy." **He finished**, "Back to you in the studio."**

Beast Boy switched the television off, he was tired of the same old story, tired of seeing the destruction, but always felt a little bit better inside when she spared the people.

"_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle, this confusion_

_I'm unable_

_Come and take me away"_

"She's a true hero," he said out loud, "And I miss her so much."

Starfire plopped down beside him on the couch. She had seen the news story several times herself, and was always pleased when they mentioned Raven, showing them mercy against her father's will.

"Indeed," she chided, "And we will all be most pleased when she returns."

Beast Boy got up off of the couch. He was tired of sitting, tired of waiting. He had decided a long time ago that he could not wait a year for Raven to come back, and refused to believe that that was the only way to get her back in his arms.

"But I can't wait that long!" Beast Boy screamed, more sad than angry, "Why can't we just go after her?!"

"Beast Boy," she yelled back, "There is no other way! Even if we, by some miracle, could bring her back, Trigon would simply destroy her!"

Beast Boy hung his head down in shame. "I'm sorry Star, I just-"

"I know," she interrupted, "We all do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away"_

And, far up in space, Raven looked down through the window of Trigon's spaceship, and sighed as her home grew smaller in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Are ya cryin' yet? Are ya?

So, the sequel will be about Trigon's conquest, and the Titans getting Raven back.

If you like fluff, then read the sequel, if you like chaos, then read the sequel, if you like spaceships, then... READ THE FUCKIN' SEQUAL!!!

Look for an update on this story and I'll give you the info on the sequel.

Until then, read, review, repeat.


	25. final chapter

The sequel is called 'Trigon's Conquest' so go read it, I'll see you there!


End file.
